


One hundred times

by Raylan



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, serquel
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raylan/pseuds/Raylan
Summary: 100 kleine One Shots. Verschiedenste Ideen und ich schaue mal was daraus wird? - Jah ich bin schlecht bei Zusammenfassungen, ich wünsche euch dennoch viel Spaß!Rated M just in case.Chap 5 up - Es beschäftigt sich mit Raquels Misshandlung.Chap 6 up - Es beschäftigt sich mit Schach (?)
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 25
Kudos: 19





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> So - eine kleine AU - Story in der sich die beiden mal anders kennen Lernen.  
> Raquel arbeitet nicht bei der Polizei - Sergio dafür schon.  
> Ich kann leider nicht mehr verraten, hoffe aber es gefällt euch und ihr wollt mehr ;)

„Ich habe mich versteckt!“, sagte die Stimme des kleinen Mädchens am Telefon. Sie zitterte und versuchte ganz ruhig zu bleiben, während sie sich versteckte.

„Gut, sehr gut hast du das gemacht Paula.“, sagte der Mann, den sie am Telefon hören konnte.

In der Notrufzentrale war es komplett still. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Ein Kind in Gefahr, das packte sie alle an den Nerven und der dunkelhaarige Mann mit Brille, der den Anruf entgegengenommen hatte, hatte nun Vortritt vor allen anderen Anrufern.

Wie er so ruhig bleiben konnte, fragen die Kollegen sich immer wieder, doch Sergio Marquina saß dort, sprach mit einer Engelsgeduld und während er dies tat, faltete er Origami.

„Magst du Pferde?“, fragte er das kleine offensichtlich verängstigte Mädchen. „Ja… aber meine Mama sagt, ich muss erst noch größer werden, bevor ich eines bekomme.“, sagte die kleine in Flüsterstimme. „Deine Mama ist eine schlaue Frau.“, erklärte Sergio sanft. „Sag mal Paula, weißt du wie viele Leute das sind, die dich suchen?“, hakte er nach.

Er hatte eine natürliche Art das Kind zu beruhigen und es alles wie ein Spiel wirken zu lassen. Paula schien kurz zu überlegen, dann sagte sie zittrig. „Zwei.“

Sergio sah kurz zu seinem Chef auf, Tamayo nickte ihm zu und machte mit seiner Hand eine Geste, die Sergio hinwies weiter zu machen.

„Paula, sag mal, wie alt bist du eigentlich?“, fragte Sergio, „Weil du noch warten musst, bis du ein Pferd bekommst?“, er stellte das Pferde Origami neben seine Tastatur.

Die Stimme des kleinen Mädchens war wieder merklich ruhiger geworden. „Ich bin schon sechs Jahre alt.“, sagte sie fast stolz.

„Oh, sechs Jahre schon.“, wiederholte Sergio mit einem sanften Lächeln und in der Hoffnung, dass er Paula lange genug ruhig halten konnte, bis die Einsatzkräfte bei ihr waren. „Dann gehst du ja schon zur Schule.“, sagte er und begann mit einem neuen Origami.

„Ja ich gehe in die erste Klasse.“, erklärte Paula und dann stockte ihr Atem. Sie sah auf und schluckte. Sergio konnte das schlucken hören, sollte er schweigen, sollte er etwas sagen.

„Ich glaube sie haben mein Versteck gefunden…“, wisperte das Mädchen unruhig.  
„Nein, Paula, das haben sie nicht, bleib ganz ruhig.“, erwiderte Sergio und hätte das Mädchen am liebsten mit dem Origami-Pferd überrascht.

…

Raquel sah zu ihrer Mutter und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hob den Zeigefinger zu ihrem Mund und lächelte. Es war Paulas Wunsch gewesen Verstecken zu spielen. Das Mädchen hatte eine blühende Phantasie mit ihren Sechs Jahren und hatte daraus eine "Räuber und Gendarm"-Geschichte gesponnen. Raquel hatte natürlich keine Ahnung, wie Realitätsnah die Umsetzung ihrer Tochter war. Sie schlich sich also nun mit Marivi, an das Versteck von Paula an und eine der Dielen knarzte unter ihrem Gewicht. Paula hörte das natürlich und quiekste erschrocken auf und versuchte die Flucht zu ergreifen. Raquel war darauf gefasst gewesen und packte ihre kleine liebevoll mit einem lauten „Booooh! Hab‘ ich dich!“

Paula quiekste und wand sich um zu entkommen, doch Raquel hielt ihre Tochter fest und gab ihr viele kleine liebevolle Küsse.

„Uhm…. Raquel?“, fragte Marivi und deutete auf das Telefon. „Hast du das da hingelegt?“, wollte sie wissen.

„Was? Mama?“, Raquel folgte dem Fingerzeig ihrer Mutter und runzelte die Stirn. „Nein… Paula…?“, sie sah zu der kleinen Brünetten, die nun auf ihrem Schoß saß.

„Ich hab‘ die Polizei gerufen.“, erklärte die Grundschülerin stolz.

„Paula…!“, rief Raquel entsetzt auf und griff nach dem Telefon.

…

Sergio und der Rest des Teams hielten den Atem an, als Paula plötzlich zu schreien anfing und sie hörten wie sie sich wehrte.

„Scheiße! Zugriff! Zugriff!“, schrie Tamayo hinter ihm, während Sergio auf den Bildschirm starte und sich in seinem Schock erhoben hatte.

Das Mädchen schien zu kämpfen und sich zu winden, ehe er dann nichts mehr hörte. Sergio schluckte. „Paula?“, fragte er in die entstandene Leere in ihm.

Die Leitung klickte und er konnte förmlich hören, wie das Telefon hochgehoben wurde.

„Hallo Paula…?“, hakte er nach und hielt den Atem an.

…

„Guten Abend…. H…hier… spricht Raquel Murillo… ich- ähm…“, Raquel sah unsicher zu ihrer Mutter und gab Paula frei, die stolz zu ihrer Oma tippelte.

„Ich möchte bitte mit Paula sprechen, glauben Sie das wäre möglich?“, hakte Sergio nach.

„I-es… es handelt sich hierbei um ein Missverständnis…“, versuchte Raquel zu erklären. Womit hatte sie das verdient? Ihre Tochter war doch manchmal viel zu schlau für ihr Alter.

„Hören Sie.“, Sergio fuhr sich über seinen Bart und blieb entspannt, so entspannt es eben ging. „Wenn das ein Missverständnis ist, dann können wir das bestimmt klären. Nur jetzt würde ich gerne mit Paula sprechen und von ihr wissen, ob es ihr auch wirklich gut geht.“, sagte er sachlich und ruhig.

„Ich… schalte das Telefon laut.“, erklärte Raquel und drückte den entsprechenden Knopf am Telefon.

Sergio hörte zu und sagte dann nochmal. „Paula? Ist alles in Ordnung?“ er wartete auf das kleine Mädchen. Paula inzwischen wieder ganz zufrieden und abgelenkt sagte. „Jaaa! Alles gut! Kannst du das nächste Mal mit uns verstecken spielen?“, erklärte und fragte Paula während sie sich wieder auf den Schoß ihrer Mutter hockte.

„Es… es tut mir unglaublich leid.“, sagte Raquel und sah ihre Mutter unsicher an, während Sergio am anderen Ende der Leitung erleichtert aufatmete. Gerade wollte er antworten, dass er froh war, dass alles gut überstanden war, als er hörte wie eine Tür in tausend Stücke zerbarst.

Er konnte hören, wie die Kollegen schien und das Haus sicherten und offensichtlich auch die Frau das Telefon hob, denn er hörte Sánchez Stimme brüllen, sie solle das Telefon hinlegen.

Er nahm die Brille ab und rieb sich mit der Hand müde über die Stirn, ehe er die Brille wieder auf die Nase setzte.

„Sergio?“, Sánchez in der Leitung.

„Es handelt sich offensichtlich um eine Fehlmeldung.“

„Jah…. Das habe ich auch herausgefunden, bevor ihr gestürmt seid…“, erklärte der Dunkelhaarige und seufzte. „Wie wäre es, wenn ihr euch entschuldigt und… Paula liebe Grüße ausrichtet?“, schlug Sergio vor und legte dann auf.

…

Ein paar Tage später, war der Schock auch bei Raquel am Abklingen. Sie hatte Paula mehr als eine kleine Standpauke gehalten. Während diese nun niemals wieder so etwas machen konnte, legte sich langsam die Unruhe in der Brünetten und sie konnte wieder durchatmen und auch ein wenig über den Vorfall lachen.

Sie hatte sich heute freigenommen um den Nachmittag mit ihrer Tochter und ihrer Mutter zu verbringen. Paula und Marivi waren im Garten und malten, während Raquel die Reste des Mittagessens verräumte und die Küche sauber machte.

Als es klingelte, ging sie zur Tür. Sie öffnete und lächelte dem attraktiven Dunkelhaarigen mit Bart entgegen. „Ja?“, fragte sie lächelnd und wartete.

…

Er hatte eigentlich nicht wirklich vorgehabt aufzutauchen, nach der Einladung. Er war eigentlich froh gewesen, dass alles gut gegangen war und es dem Mädchen gut ging.

Als Sánchez allerdings zurückgekommen war und von der heißen Braut gesprochen hatte, die ihr Balg nicht im Griff hatte, war Sergio aufgewühlt und wütend gewesen.

Er hatte sich nichts dabei gedacht, sondern einfach aus Interesse Informationen über die Familie von Paula eingeholt, während er Sánchez Aussagen ignorierte, ebenso wie das Lachen seiner Kollegen. Es würde sich legen, das wusste er.

Als an diesem Tag sein Auge auf das Pferdchen-Origami fiel, dass er während dem Gespräch mit Laura gefaltet hatte, hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst. Warum? Nun wirklich erklären konnte er es nicht, es war einfach… ein Gefühl.

Die Adresse hatte er mitbekommen und den Namen nun, er erinnerte sich an die tiefe und warme Stimme von Raquel Murillo, die so entsetzt klang, als sie bemerkte, was ihre Tochter getan hatte.

Er sah ein wenig scheu auf, als die Tür aufging, nachdem er über zehn Minuten mit sich gerungen hatte um überhaupt zu Klingeln.

„Mrs. Murillo?“, hakte er nach und wartete auf eine Bestätigung.

„Ja?“, Raquel versuchte zu lächeln, sie hatte keine Ahnung wer da vor ihr stand und rieb sich die Hände an einem Handtuch trocken.

„Mein Name ist Sergio Marquina. Wir… hatten neulich telefoniert…“, versuchte er zu erklären doch in dem Moment kam Paula von drinnen rein. „Mama!“, rief sie und lief zur Tür, drängte sich förmlich vor ihre Mutter um zu sehen, wer denn da geklingelt hatte. „Hallo.“, sagte sie einfach und ihre Augen blitzten vor lauter Neugierde.

Sergio musste lächeln, weil sich Mutter und Tochter so ähnlich waren.

„Guten Tag, Paula.“, sagte er und lächelte. Die Augen der Kleinen begannen zu strahlen als sie die Stimme erkannte. „Sergio!“, sagte sie begeistert. „Bist du gekommen, um mit mir verstecken zu spielen?“, fragte sie freudig.

Raquel hob eine Augenbraue, als der Fremde vor ihrer Tochter in die Knie ging. „Nun… das können wir gerne, wenn deine Mutter nichts dagegen hat…“, sofort sah Paula nach oben zu ihrer Mutter, Sergios Blick folgte ihrem kurz, jedoch richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Paula. „…doch bevor wir sie fragen, habe ich ein kleines Geschenk für dich. Dein erstes eigenes Pferd…“, sagte er lächelnd und hielt Paula das Origami hin.

„Boah! Cool! Kannst du mir zeigen, wie man das macht?“, fragte die Kleine und er erhob sich lächelnd wieder während sie es ihrer Mutter zeigte. „Gern.“, sagte er zwinkernd und Paula lief bereits hinein, um es ihrer Großmutter zu zeigen.

Sergio indes schob seine Brille unruhig etwas weiter auf die Nase zurück und mied den Blick zu Raquel. „Es tut mir leid, Sie so zu stören, jedoch… ich hatte das Origami noch und… wollte es… zurückgeben, wenn man denn so möchte.“, sagte er.

Raquel musterte ihn, er schien sehr freundlich zu sein und Paula hatte ihn bereits seit dem Anruf in ihr Herz geschlossen. Sergio war ja so cool, weil er über Pferde bescheid wusste und weil er Menschen half die in Not waren und weil er bei der Polizei war. Raquel hatte jeden Tag etwas Neues über den Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung erfahren, vieles davon war vermutlich erfunden, doch als dieser nun vor ihr stand, war sie ein wenig neugierig.

„Das ist wirklich sehr lieb von Ihnen… auch, dass Sie an Paula denken und… danke für das Mitbringsel?“, es war ein wenig unangenehm ja fast peinlich so gegenüberzustehen. Raquel schluckte. Sergio sah auf seine Schuhe und wippte hin und her.

„Hm…. Ich sollte dann mal…“ – „Wollen Sie nicht reinkomm….“

Beide unterbrachen sich und sahen sich an.

„….ja gerne, wenn…“ – „…oh, dann vielleicht ein anderes….“

Sie schwiegen sich wieder an und dann lächelte Raquel.

„Wollen Sie nicht hereinkommen Sergio?“, schlug sie diesmal schneller vor als er ihr absagen konnte. „Paula würde sich wirklich freuen und… nun, vielleicht wollen Sie ja auf einen Kaffee und eine Runde Räuber und Gendarm bleiben?“, schlug sie ihm schmunzelnd vor.

Er nickte, lächelte ein wenig scheu und folgte ihr dann in die Wohnung. Als Raquel schmunzelnd hinter ihnen die Tür schloss, war sie irgendwie … glücklich.

Vielleicht hätte sie Paula doch nicht so sehr ins Gewissen reden sollen wegen des Anrufs?


	2. Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es gibt Katzen-Menschen und Hunde-Menschen. Aber kann ein Katzen-Hasser überzeugt werden ein Katzen-Liebhaber zu werden? Bestimmt nicht einfach von heute auf morgen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaaaay, zweites Kapitel. Ich bin im Moment noch dabei mich in die beiden einzufinden. Ich weiß noch nicht ganz so 100% wie die beiden denken oder ticken, das fällt mir ansonsten leichter... Vermutlich hängt es einfach damit zusammen, dass ich "alles richtig machen will" für euch die anderen Serquel Fans... Ich hoffe auch, dass ich das tue... >.<"

_**CAT** _

Als sie nun auf dem Sofa lag, ein Glas Wein in der Hand, die vielen noch verpackten Kartons vor sich, hatte sie dennoch beschlossen es für den Umzugstag nun einfach sein zu lassen. Morgen wäre auch noch ein Tag um sich an all das, was noch eingeräumt werden musste zu machen. Sie streckte sich lieber auf ihrer Couch, legte die Füße auf einen der Kartons und genoss ein Gläschen Wein, während sie mit ihrer Mutter telefonierte.

„Ja Mama, alles ist gut, ich bin heil angekommen, die Jungs von der Transportfirma waren echt nett und Felicitas und ich sind dabei uns einzuleben und es uns gemütlich zu machen.“ Erklärte Raquel mit sanfter Stimme ihrer doch etwas aufgeregten Mutter.

Sie wusste, dass Marivi nur aufgeregt war für sie. Raquel hatte ihren ersten richtigen Job nach ihrer Ausbildung und ihre Mutter war unglaublich stolz auf ihre Älteste.

„Na dann will ich euch nicht länger auf die Nerven fallen bei eurem gemütlichen Abend.“, sagte Marivi lächelnd, „Adios cariño und lass es dir gut gehen.” verabschiedete sie sich anschließend.

Raquel legte auf und nahm einen weiteren Schluck von ihrem Wein und schloss entspannt die Augen. Es war ein tolles Apartment fast ein wenig, wie aus dem Film Kate and Leopold. Aber sie würde sich darüber niemals beschweren, da kam... der kleine Romantiker in ihr durch. Sie lächelte und seufzte entspannt während sie den Luftzug vom Balkon her genoss.

In dem Moment sprang sie fast auf und verschüttete ihren Wein. Luftzug! Irgendeiner der Jungs musste die Balkontür offen gelassen haben und... bei dem Wetter hatte sie es bis eben nicht bemerkt. Felicitas!

Sie sah sich in Windeseile im Appartment nach der getigerten Katze um. Keine Spur, daher hastete sie zum Balkon und endlich, da entdeckte sie ihren kleinen Tiger und scheinbar hatte er schon einen Freund gefunden, sie stieg vorsichtig, aber eilig die Treppe hinab und schloss das Tier in ihre Arme. Vergrub ihre Nase im Fell der Katze, atmete erleichtert tief ein und aus ehe sie die Katze kraulte. “Ich hab’ schon gedacht, du wärst für immer in den Wirren Madrids verschwunden...”, sagte sie schmollend zur Katze, die sich an sie schmiegte und zu schnurren begann.

Erst dann musterte Raquel den Dompteur ihrer abenteuerlustigen Mitbewohnerin. Sie streckte ihm schließlich strahlend die Hand entgegen. “Raquel Murillo, ich wohne über Ihnen und... vielen Dank, dass Sie Felicitas aufgehalten haben.”, sagte Sie, doch ihr gegenüber Schluckte nur. Sein Blick war unruhig und ging weniger von ihrer Hand zu ihren Augen, als zu dem Fellknäuel, das sie trug. Bildete sie sich das nur ein, oder wich er sogar ein wenig vor ihr zurück.

“Geht es Ihnen nicht....?”, wollte sie fragen, doch er kam überhaupt nicht dazu wirklich zu antworten, sondern nuschelte nur ein “Alles bestens, guten Einzug.” Und verschwand fast fluchtartig in seiner Wohnung – die Balkontür verriegelnd.

Raquel runzelte die Stirn, gab Felicitas einen Kuss auf die Katzenstirn und machte sich auf den Weg zurück nach oben. “Wirklich komisch...”, murmelte sie leise. “Hast du hunger, mi amor?”

...

Sergio hatte es in seinem Apartment nicht weiter geschafft als bis zu der Wand neben seiner Balkontür. Dort stand er nun, den Kopf an die Wand gelehnt die Augen geschlossen und horchte, wie seine Nachbarin mit der Katze nach oben verschwand. Und er hatte auf einen entspannten Abend gehofft!

Schon als er nach Hause gekommen war, wusste er, dass jemand einzog, er hatte den ganzen Tumult mit den Möbelpackern mitbekommen. Er hatte versucht zu entspannen doch auch das war nicht wirklich möglich gewesen, also hatte er einfach gekocht, gegessen und... als dann doch endlich Ruhe einkehrte hatte er sich auf seinen Balkon gestellt und entspannt in die Abendsonne geschaut. Er brauchte diese Art von Entspannung, wenn er über den Tag hinweg mit vielen Menschen zusammen war, es war ihm... unwohl. Der Dunkelhaarige hatte geseufzt und dann etwas an seinem Bein bemerkt. Erstaunt hatte Sergio nach unten geblickt und zwei Schlitzaugen, oder Augen mit schlitzartigen Pupillen hatten zu ihm nach oben geblickt. Es war ihm eiskalt den Rücken hinab gelaufen.

Katzen waren extrem gefährlich. Sie hatten spitze Zähne, Krallen und sie waren sich nicht zu schade diese zu gebrauchen. Er war erstarrt, doch, wie jede andere Katze auch, hatte es diesen Vierbeiner nicht gestört und kurzerhand war dieser auf das Geländer gesprungen auf Sergio zu stolziert und hatte den Kopf an dessen Ärmel gerieben. Seine Brille wäre ihm fast von der Nase gerutscht. Und als die Katze dann ENDLICH in den Armen der Besitzerin verstaut war, da hatte er so schnell es ihm möglich war den Rückzug ergriffen und die Tür geschlossen. Der Balkon war ab sofort Feindesteritorium und er musste vorsichtig sein, wann er diesen betrat!

...

Es war ein paar Tage später, dass Sergio mit _Andrés_ und Martín auf einer Party war. Sein Bruder hatte es wieder nicht lassen können ihn mitzuschleifen und Martín hing ja so oder so an Andrés Rockzipfel. Dass Sergio sich unglaublich unwohl fühlte, war zwar beiden bewusst, doch ignorierten sie es einmal mehr gekonnt.

Wenigstens war es mehr ein Cocktail-Event als eine richtige Party, was Sergio doch etwas versöhnlicher stimmte, er könnte sich nämlich nach einiger Zeit herausreden und gehen. Was er nicht wusste war, dass die Gastgeberin stolze Besitzerin zweier buschiger weißer Katzen war und diese, wie alle anderen Stubentiger unglaublich gerne um ihn herumstrichen. Es endete damit, dass er eine der Katzen in den Arm gedrückt bekam, während die Besitzerin mit der zweiten neben ihm posierte. Wie immer ganz der Gentleman versuchte er gute Mine zu bösem Spiel zu machen, doch kaum waren die Fotos geschossen setzte er die Katze ab und… verabschiedete sich fluchtartig, was Andrés und auch Martín ziemlich lustig fanden.

…

Raquel hatte sich inzwischen wundervoll eingelebt. Einige ihrer Freundinnen studierten noch in der Stadt, was hervorragend zum Wiedersehen war und einfach um Kontakte wieder aufleben zu lassen. So telefonierte und schrieb sie häufig mit Monica, die Literaturwissenschaften studierte. Monica wusste auch, dass Raquel ihre Katze von ihrer Mutter geschenkt bekommen hatte, als sie mit der Ausbildung begonnen hatte, damit sie sich nicht so alleine fühlte und jemanden zum Drücken hatte, wenn mal etwas nicht ganz so lief wie es sollte.

Raquel hatte Monica gerade von ihrem Erlebnis mit ihrem Nachbarn erzählt und davon, dass dieser ihr seither scheinbar aus dem Weg ging, als Monica schallend lachen musste. „Sorry Raquel, Daniel hat mir gerade ein Foto gezeigt. Es hat auf Facebook die Runde gemacht, ich glaube der arme Kerl hasst Katzen genauso wie dein Nachbar.“, kicherte ihre Freundin.

„Ja? Kann ich mir kaum vorstellen, schickst du es mir?“, bat Raquel grinsend.

„Ja natürlich! Sehen wir uns dann übermorgen zum Kaffee?“, fragte Monica noch und Raquel bestätigte dies lächelnd. Es würde ihr guttun und die Arbeit auch einmal verblassen lassen.

Nachdem sie aufgelegt hatten, bekam sie das Bild zugeschickt und fast mitleidig musterte sie den attraktiven Mann mit Brille auf dem Bild, der so unbehaglich die Katze vor sich festhielt und so flehentlich in die Kamera blickte. Sie hatte ihren Nachbarn sofort erkannt. Doch er tat ihr einfach nur leid, er schien wirklich Angst vor Katzen zu haben und dann hatte Felicitas ihn neulich auch noch so ‚bedrängt‘.

Sie fasste also einen Entschluss und hoffte, dass sie ihn in die Tat umsetzen können würde.

…

Wieder einmal fand er sich in seinem Apartment den Kopf an die Wand gelehnt und heftig am Atmen. Aus…. Eins zwei drei…. Ein… er versuchte es langsam anzugehen, ruhig. Es war alles vorbei und wieder gut. Nach einem langen Moment ging er zu seinem Balkon und spähte hinaus. Keine Katze zu sehen. Er öffnete die Tür, atmete nochmal tief aus und ein und betrat dann den Balkon nur um wieder zurückzuschrecken, als er eine Stimme hörte.

„Sie müssen ganz schöne Angst vor Katzen haben, nicht wahr?“, fragte Raquel und ihre Stimme klang sanft und mitfühlend nicht belustigt oder gar anklagend, wie Sergio es von anderen her kannte. Er blickte diesmal zu seiner Nachbarin nur um zu sehen, dass sie keine Katze bei sich hatte. Fast erleichtert atmete er wieder aus und schob sich dann unsicher die Brille weiter auf die Nase. „Nun… ja, ja. Da Katzen unberechenbar sind, kann ich sie nicht leiden.“, erklärte er und blinzelte unsicher ihre Schuhe an.

„Ich habe das Foto gesehen und wollte mich daher für neulich entschuldigen.“, erklärte sie und stand langsam von der Treppe auf, auf der sie gewartet hatte. „Ich habe nicht bemerkt, dass das Fenster offen ist…“, gestand sie und seufzte. „Wegen Felicitas müssen Sie sich keine Sorgen machen, sie ist eine Hauskatze und… so unberechenbar ist sie eigentlich nicht.“

Sergio sah ihr kurz in die Augen, sie schien die Wahrheit zu sprechen, hastig senkte er den Blick wieder. „Danke. F..für die Entschuldigung meine ich.“

Raquel lächelte. „Nicht der Rede wert“, sie konnte sein jämmerliches Aussehen mit der Katze auf dem Arm gar nicht vergessen. „Ich bin übrigens Raquel…“, sagte sie und hielt ihm erneut ihre Hand unter die Nase.

Sergio diesmal nicht in einem Fluchtreflex ergriff sie zögerlich. „Sergio.“, stellte er sich vor.

Sie lächelte und lehnte sich dann einfach an das Geländer seines Balkons, was Sergio ziemlich verblüffte. Er rückte etwas an die Seite, folgte ihrem Beispiel unsicher. „Wissen Sie… ich bin mit einigen Tieren groß geworden, ich hatte nie eine Vorliebe für irgendeines von ihnen…“, erzählte sie ihm einfach so. Er wusste nicht, was das sollte, dennoch wollte er nicht unhöflich sein und hörte der hübschen Frau von oben weiter zu.

„Als ich dann meine Ausbildung anfing und an die Akademie musste, schenkte mir meine Mutter meine Katze. Sie nannte sie Felicitas, damit sie mir Glück brächte.“, erklärte Raquel. „In Wirklichkeit wollte meine Mutter lediglich verhindern, dass ich einsam sei.“, Raquel lächelte und blickte Sergio an. „Ich weiß nicht was in Ihrer Vergangenheit passiert ist, weshalb sie Angst vor Katzen haben…“, sagte sie sanft, „Ich glaube aber, dass Sie für Katzen eine interessante und gemütliche Ausstrahlung besitzen könnten, zumindest meine Katze ist ganz begeistert von Ihnen.“, sie lächelte schmunzelnd.

Sergio seufzte und lehnte sich endgültig neben ihr auf das Geländer. „Nun… nachdem Sie das Foto gesehen haben… Ich mag Katzen wirklich nicht. Mein Bruder hat als wir jünger waren die Nachbarskatzen immer so geärgert und … gequält… sie haben mir wirklich leidgetan, bis sie es eben mit ihren Krallen und Zähnen gezeigt haben…“, er schauderte. Vor allem, dass nicht nur Andrés angefaucht und gebissen wurde, sondern er selbst auch, hatte ihn getroffen.

Raquel nickte sanft und sah den ruhigen, sympathischen allerdings auch in sich gekehrten und schüchternen Mann, der neben ihr am Geländer lehnte an. „Nun… sollten Sie irgendwann mal das Bedürfnis haben, ihr Erlebnis aufzuarbeiten… ich habe da eine katzenartige Freundin, die wirklich sehr rücksichtsvoll und kuschlig ist und die bestimmt bereit ist dabei zu helfen.“, sie lächelte ruhig, ehe sie sich dann verabschiedete.

Sergio seinerseits musste lächeln, er glaubte allerdings nicht daran, dass er jemals in Versuchung kommen würde.

…

Er war beim Kochen. Heute war sein freier Tag und er genoss es an diesem in der Küche zu stehen und sich einfach etwas Gutes zu tun. Gerade wollte er das geschnippelte Gemüse in der Pfanne anbraten, als es an seiner Tür laut klopfte. Irritiert sah er auf, noch irritierter war er als er die Stimme erkannte. Er ging öffnen und blickte in ein angsterfülltes, von Tränen überströmtes Gesicht.

„Sergio! Ich weiß sie hassen Katzen, aber Sie müssen mir helfen! Bitte!“, Raquel hatte ihn an den Armen gepackt und schien außer sich. Er war perplex, er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, er hasste es berührt zu werden, sein erster Instinkt war sie von sich zu stoßen. Gleichzeitig konnte er absolut nichts mit Tränen anfangen, daher war er so perplex, dass er einfach wie angegossen stehen blieb, während sie an ihm zerrte. Er war in diesem Moment komplett überfordert.

„Bitte Sergio, bitte!“, flehte seine Nachbarin weiter und endlich kam wieder Leben in ihn, er befreite sich vorsichtig von ihr, indem er nun seine Hände auf ihre Schultern legte und sie ernst ansah. „Was ist denn los?“, hakte er nach.

„Felicitas… der Postbote… die Steine… schnell…!“, sie brachte die Worte so durcheinander und gepresst raus, dass Sergio absolut nichts verstand. „Okay. Konzentration. Einatmen…. Ausatmen. Was ist passiert?“, fragte er sie nochmal. Dann erzählte sie zusammenhängender, wenn auch immer noch in Angst um ihren Vierbeiner. Scheinbar war die Katze an ihr vorbeigehuscht nach draußen, als der Postbote da war, dann hatten einige Kinder die Katze wohl gefasst, auf einem Dach festgebunden und sich einen Jucks daraus gemacht die Katze mit Steinen zu bewerfen. Raquel hatte die Jungs vertrieben, doch kam nicht an ihre Katze heran.

Es tat ihm leid Raquel so aufgelöst zu sehen also nickte er dann und folgte ihr. Er war doch ein wenig größer als sie und schaffte es sich auf das Flache Dach zu ziehen. Als er die Katze sah maunzte sie kläglich. „Schon gut…“, versuchte er das Tier zu beschwichtigen. Sanft nahm er es auf in sein Jackett und trug es an den Rand des Daches. „Können Sie…?“, fragte er gerade doch Raquel streckte ihm schon ihre Arme entgegen. Als er wieder am Boden neben ihr stand, begann sie wieder zu schluchzen, als ihre Katze leise zu schnurren begann.

Sergio fühlte sich anhand dieses Bildes emotional sehr mitgerissen. Er blickte sich unsicher um und fasste dann einen Entschluss. „Kommen Sie, ich fahre sie zu einem Veterinär.“, sagte er und führte Raquel die leise mit ihrer Katze sprach zu einem der Autos. Er blieb auf dem ganzen Weg unglaublich ruhig und gefasst, obwohl eine Frau UND eine Katze in seiner Nähe waren.

...

Der Besuch beim Tierarzt war langwierig und nervenaufreibend. Als Raquel sich beruhigt hatte, hatte er ihr ein Taschentuch gereicht. Sie hatte es genommen er sie nur kurz angelächelt und schon waren ihr wieder die Tränen geflossen. Was machte er nur falsch mit Frauen?

Als sie dann vor dem Arzt standen und darauf warteten, dass Felicitas untersucht wurde, hatte sie einfach seine Hand gegriffen und diese gedrückt. Sergio wäre fast im Boden versunken vor lauter Unsicherheit, was er nun machen sollte, doch… sie hatte seine Hand einfach nicht mehr losgelassen. Nicht während der Untersuchung der Katze, nicht als der Arzt ihnen die Ergebnisse verkündete, nicht als es hieß, dass sie die Pfote operieren mussten, nicht als sie zurück ins Wartezimmer gegangen waren und sich dort gesetzt hatten. Und er…? Er hatte nicht gewusst was er sagen oder tun sollte, um sie dazu zu bringen ihn loszulassen.

Als sie dann wieder saßen und sie endlich seine Hand losließ hatte er erwartet, dass nun wieder alles in Ordnung war, doch dann hatte sie angefangen am ganzen Körper zu zittern und als er ihr vorsichtig und beruhigend über den Rücken streichen wollte – das machte man so, das wusste er – hatte sie sich an sein Hemd geklammert und ihren Kopf an seinem Hals versteckt. Sergio ziemlich perplex hatte sich wieder nicht zu helfen gewusst.

Allerdings, das fiel ihm erst jetzt auf, war er zwar unsicher was er tun sollte und es wäre ihm lieber mehr Abstand zu haben, jedoch nicht, weil ihre Berührungen unangenehm wären, wie bei allen anderen, sondern weil er einfach unsicher war, was okay war. Nicht dass man sagte, er würde von ihrer „Notlage“ Gebrauch machen, das wäre ihm mehr als peinlich.

Als endlich der Nachmittag um war und Raquel ihre geliebte Katze wieder mit Gips an der Pfote in Händen hielt versiegten ihre Tränen langsam und sie sprach mit der Katze wie mit einem Baby – etwas anderes, dass Sergio nicht leiden konnte. Babys, sie waren für ihn auch eine ganz heikle ungewohnte und unsichere Sache. Er blickte also wieder auf die Straße und fuhr sie zurück zu ihren Wohnungen. Als Raquel aufschloss, nickte er und wollte sich verabschieden doch sie lud ihn auf einen Wein ein, zur Entschuldigung. Wieder wusste er nicht, wie er nein sagen sollte. Das wurde langsam zu einem großen Problem…

...

Da saß er nun also auf der Couch in ihrer Wohnung und blickte sich um, ehe er das Bündel mit der Katze in den Arm gedrückt bekam. Raquel indes ging Wein suchen. Und kehrte mit zwei Gläsern zurück und reichte ihm eines, ehe sie sich zu ihm setzte. Die Katze auf seinem Schoß hatte inzwischen wieder zu schnurren begonnen und er nahm mühselig einen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

Raquel, die das Geräusch kannte, lächelte und streichelte sanft über den Kopf der Katze, der als einziges aus dem Jackett lugte. „Vielen Dank…. Nochmal…. Für alles.“, sagte sie und blickte ihn an.

„Nichts zu…“, wollte er schon sagen, doch kam er gar nicht weiter, denn… es war das erste Mal, dass er ihr wirklich in die Augen blickte und irgendwie hatte er vergessen, was er eigentlich hatte sagen wollen.

Es war wie Magie. Er hatte heute viele Dinge getan, die er niemals für möglich gehalten hatte. Und jetzt… jetzt hatte ihn auch noch etwas verzaubert. Das komische war, dass es ihr ebenso zu gehen schien. Denn auch sie sagte nichts und starrte ihn einfach nur an. Wartete sie darauf, dass er etwas sagte? Sollte er etwas sagen?

Wieder war er wie erstarrt, als sie symbolisch gesprochen den ersten Schritt machte. Sanft legte sie ihre Hände an seine Wange und… er versuchte zu lächeln, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wohin das führte, denn ihre Augen nahmen ihn weiterhin gefangen und… er hatte eine Katze auf dem Arm, also… war da nicht viel Spielraum.

Raquel war wie verzaubert, sie rückte näher, hielt seine Wangen, streichelte mit ihren Daumen darüber und durch seinen gepflegten Bart. Dann beugte sie sich ihm entgegen und legte versuchsweise sacht ihre Lippen auf die seinen. Sie ließ ihm Zeit sich daran zu gewöhnen, genoss das Kribbeln, dass sie nun überall an ihrem Körper fühlen konnte und dann langsam zog sie von ihm ab um zu lächeln und ihn anzuschauen. Immer noch, wie bedröppelt sah er sie an. Vielleicht war sie nach dem ganzen Tag zu weit gegangen? Gerade wollte sie die Lippen öffnen, um sich zu entschuldigen, sie war ja auch so dumm! Als er denn zweiten Schritt machte und sie gegen seine Lippen zu strahlen begann.

Sergio hätte niemals gedacht, dass er das könnte, aber… nachdem sie ihn geküsst hatte, war es gar nicht mehr so schwer sich vorzulehnen und diese wunderhübsche Frau nochmal zu küssen. Sie hatte schließlich angefangen mit alldem, oder?

Nach dem zweiten wunderschönen und lang andauernden Kuss rutschte Raquel noch näher an ihn heran. Sanft zog sie seinen Arm um sich und kuschelte sich an seine Brust. Sie war wirklich… müde nach der ganzen Tortur des Tages und sie war glücklich, so unglaublich froh und glücklich, dass er an ihrer Seite gewesen war.

Sergio seufzte zufrieden auf und sein Herz raste zufrieden nach dem Kuss. Er konnte nicht beschreiben wie glücklich er war. Er hing seinen Gedanken nach und erst nach einer halben Ewigkeit kam er dazu einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und nach einer weiteren halben Ewigkeit, dass er wohl gehen sollte. „Raquel…?“, er sah zu ihr und musste feststellen, dass diese Erkenntnis wohl eine ganze Ewigkeit zu spät kam, denn sowohl Katze als auch Besitzerin waren gerade vor lauter Erschöpfung am Schlafen.


	3. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glaubst du an Liebe auf den ersten Blick? Ein Fotograf, der im Park der Frau seiner Träume versucht den Hof zu machen. Wird er es schaffen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe neulich einen so wundervollen Short Film gesehen, den musste ich einfach umsetzen und er hat so perfekt zu Serquel gepasst. Ich wünsche euch so viel Spaß damit, wie ich beim Schreiben hatte <3

_**BEAUTIFUL** _

Seine Wohnung war sehr schlicht eingerichtet, er brauchte nicht viel zum Leben. Er hatte eine kleine Küche, mit altem Ofen und Herd, keine Spülmaschine, alles wirkte ein wenig rustikal, aber dennoch irgendwie heimelig. Sein Wohnzimmer war klein, gemütlich mit einer schon etwas ausgesessenen Couch, mit einem vollgestopften Bücherregal einem entspannenden Sessel und einem kleinen Tisch mit blick aus dem Fenster auf dem ein Schachbrett stand. Sein Schlafzimmer hatte ein gemütliches, aber kleines Bett und einen langen Schreibtisch. Auf diesem thronte ein sehr neuer PC Bildschirm, der gerade mit seiner Kamera verbunden war und die Bilder der letzten Tage abspielte. Die Wände eines jeden Zimmers waren mit den verschiedensten Motiven gespickt. Sein Bruder und dessen aktuelle Freundin dahinter Martín, der eifersüchtig schaute. Silene die ihrem Freund vor der Kulisse eines wunderschönen Sonnenuntergangs einen innigen Kuss gab. Daniel, der strahlend mit einer Blondine tanzte. Silene, die versuchte ihm die Kamera zu stehlen und ein Foto von ihm selbst, auf dem er versuchte seine Kamera zurückzubekommen. Ágatha die zusammen mit Silene und den Jungs zusammen die Gesichter verzog.

Sergio hatte es schwer gehabt in seinem Leben eine Verbindung zu anderen aufzubauen, doch… dank seines Talents hatte er sich seinen Weg gebahnt und inzwischen eine Gruppe an Freunden gefunden, die unterschiedlicher und schwieriger nicht sein könnten. Er musste meistens nicht groß sprechen, wenn er mit ihnen zusammen war, konnte sich der Gemütlichkeit des Zuhörens widmen, während die anderen große Reden und Diskussionen schwangen. Er genoss das sehr, denn nichts war für ihn schrecklicher als im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Sergio sah die Welt lieber durch die Sicherheit der Linse an seiner Kamera. So konnte er ganz nah heranzoomen, oder auch sich zurücklehnen und eben nicht an der Welt teilhaben, wie es ihm gerade beliebte.

  
…

**1\. Tag**

An diesem Morgen aß er gemeinsam mit Silene und Aníbal in ihrem Lieblingsrestaurant dem Hanoi und er genoss die entspannte Atmosphäre. Silene hatte ihnen von ihrem neuen Job erzählt und während Aníbal ihr einfach zugehört hatte, hatte Sergio in Ruhe gegessen und sie dann angesehen. „Und du denkst, dir wird das Spaß machen?“, fragte er sie ruhig und sah sie an. Silene war jemand, der immer auf Achse war, sie brauchte Action, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie in diesem Job glücklicher werden würde als in den anderen, die nach einer Woche wieder uninteressant waren. Seiner Meinung nach sollte sie sich einen Job beispielsweise als Model suchen. Immer neue Aufträge immer neue Aufgaben und immer neue Drehorte. Das Aussehen dazu hatte sie auch. Das Problem war wohl ihre Beziehung zu Aníbal, da wollte Sergio nun auch nicht hereinreden.

Als sie fertig waren, zahlten sie und verließen das Lokal. Sergio hatte seine Kamera wieder in der Hand und beobachtete die beiden Verliebten schmunzelnd. Ein weiteres Bild eines ihrer Küsse wanderten auf seine Karte und… er bemerkte es erst jetzt, wie sie Händchenhaltend jeder ein Liebesarmband trugen. Es war wunderschön, wie sie verbunden schien und er freute sich für seine Freunde.

Er winkte ihnen zu und begann, die Kamera weiterhin in der Hand nach neuen Perspektiven zu suchen. Er fotografierte einen rot-orangen Schmetterling auf dem grauen Asphalt und als er aufblickte, wurde er fast rot, als ihn eine Frau von einer Straßenecke aus beobachtete. So schnell er konnte, machte er sich aus dem Staub. Nein, wirklich, es war ihm durchaus peinlich, wenn Menschen ihn beobachteten.

…

  
Als er dann im Park ankam, hatte seine Kamera eine Fülle von Dingen, die er Fotografieren konnte. Blumen, Tiere, Menschen und die wunderschönen Bäume, der Springbrunnen, vor dem sich einige Kinder tummelten und sich gegenseitig nassspritzten, es entlockte ihm ein Strahlen. Und dann… schnappte seine Linse etwas auf, das er sich genauer ansehen musste.

  
Auf einer Bank vor dem Brunnen saß eine Brünette und hielt ein großes Zeichenbuch in ihren Händen. Neben ihr fein säuberlich stand eine kleine Stiftschatulle, aufgeklappt. In ihren Händen befand sich ein Bleistift und geschickt fuhr sie damit über das Papier.

Sergio war perplex und ehe er darüber nachdachte, was er überhaupt machte, hatte er schon ein Foto geschossen. Doch er hatte weiterhin die Linse auf die Frau gerichtet.

Als sie nach einiger Zeit aufsah und zu ihm Blickte, drehte er sich rasch mitsamt seiner Kamera weg und tat so als hätte er sein Foto bekommen, als würde er weiter schlendern und als hätte er sie nicht beobachtet. Er spürte wie ihm die Röte in das Gesicht zu drohen schoss, also beschloss er einfach weiterzugehen und nun Fotos zu machen, die naja der Umgebung angehörten und nicht… von ihr waren.

Als er schließlich zusah, wie sie ging, seufzte er traurig auf, dann mit einem plötzlichen Einfall rauschte er zurück nach Hause. Er übertrug die Fotos auf seinen Computer und während die Daten übertragen wurden, machte er sich Abendessen. Doch als alles fertig war und er mit seinen Instant-Nudeln vor dem Computer saß, schmeckte er eigentlich nicht wirklich etwas. Er scrollte durch seine Bilder und rief die, die er von IHR gemacht hatte auf. Er sah sich wieder ihre konzentrierten Gesichtszüge an, ihre entspannte Körperhaltung während sie sich beim Zeichnen in eine andere Welt zu träumen schien. Ihre geschwungenen Lippen…

  
…

**2\. Tag**

Als er am nächsten Morgen seinen Kaffee trank, hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst. Er hoffte, dass sie heute wieder im Park wäre. Warum? Das wusste er nicht so genau, allerdings war sie ein wirklich hübsches Motiv und… vielleicht waren es ihre Lippen gewesen, die ihn so in seinen Bann gezogen hatten. Wenn sie nicht da war – nun… dann hätte er wenigstens die Zeit gut nutzen können, um mit seiner Linse neue Motive zu finden, die es wert waren fotografiert zu werden.

Es forderte all seine Konzentration und Ruhe um nicht vorschnell in den Park zu stürmen. Er riss sich zusammen und als es schließlich gegen 11 Uhr ging, machte er sich auf um hoffentlich seine Muse wiederzufinden. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und er konnte es gar nicht wirklich erwarten. Im Park angekommen sah er sich um und entdeckte sie wieder. Auf der gleichen Bank wie zuvor. Vor lauter Freude machte sein Herz fast einen kleinen Satz, während er ein wenig stolperte und fast vor seinem heimlichen Schwarm auf die Nase fiel.

Sie blickte auf und blinzelte ihn kurz irritiert an. Als sie allerdings sah, dass ihm nichts weiter passiert war und beide einen Blick und ein kurzes Lächeln getauscht hatten, blickte sie wieder hinab auf ihr Papier und begann wieder mit dem Bleistift darauf herumzukritzeln.

Sergios Herz war fast in die Hose gerutscht als er sich gerade noch fing und seine Kamera nicht von seiner Ungeschicklichkeit in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde. Und als er dann aufsah, in der Hoffnung niemand habe sein Straucheln bemerkt, blickte er in die schönsten braunen Augen, die er jemals gesehen hatte. Ein Funke Erstaunen, Besorgnis und Erleichterung vermutete er zu sehen, doch…. Genauso schnell wie der Moment entstanden war, war er leider auch wieder vorbei, nur dass Sergio nun glaubte, seine Füße seinen aus Pudding.

Er schaffte es sich zu erheben und auch sich zu bewegen, allerdings schien sich alles nur noch um sie zu drehen. Und egal, wie sehr er sich bemühte, gleichgültig zu sein und zu tun, als wäre er in diesem Park um Fotos zu machen, so häufig ertappte er sich dabei, dass die Fotos sie zeigten.

…

Das Klingeln eines Telefons unterbrach die Ruhe des Parks. Fast irritiert sah er von seiner Kamera auf, als sie zu ihrer Tasche griff und das Handy ans Ohr hielt. „Mamá?“, fragte sie und ihre Augen wurden immer größer, als sie hörte was gesagt wurde. Sergio blickte wieder durch seine Linse und zoomte auf ihr Gesicht. Sie schien ehrlich schockiert und begann ihre Habseligkeiten zu packen und in der Tasche zu verstauen, dann packte sie diese und ihre Jacke und… mit den Worten „Ich komme sofort.“, schlug sie einen schnellen Schritt an um den Park zu verlassen.

Fast enttäuscht blickte Sergio ihr hinterher und fuhr sich durch die etwas längeren verwuschelten Haare. Dann… erblickte er, dass etwas Schwarzes auf der Bank lag. Er sah der jungen Frau hinterher. Ihr Notizbuch! Sofort – er war schließlich ein Gentleman – sprang er los um sich das Buch zu schnappen und ihr zu bringen. Dabei stieß er mit einem Skater zusammen und wäre fast noch über einen Hund gestolpert. Doch aller Mühe umsonst. Als er den Park verließ und nach links oder rechts blickte… war seine unbekannte Muse bereits verschwunden.

Daheim, nun er wollte es nicht, aber als er ihre Bilder betrachtete, wanderte sein Augenmerk sofort zu ihrem Zeichenbuch und… er wusste auch nicht wieso, aber es kam über ihn und er betrachtete ihre Zeichnungen.

Sie waren WIRKLICH gut. Er staunte nicht schlecht über die vielen Details, die den Bildern leben einhauchten. Viele Kinder, die im Park spielten, einzelne Blumen, Bäume und Tiere. Er blätterte weiter durch die Zeichnungen bis er innehielt und tief einatmete.

Das war ein Bild von IHM. Sergio. Ein Profilbild – viel hatte sie von ihm auch nicht gesehen. Wie er nicht in seine Kamera lugte, sondern gerade ein Foto schoss. Er blätterte weiter. Wieder ein Bild von ihm, wie er einem Kind das Foto zeigte, dass er gemacht hatte. Und… wieder ein Bild von ihm, er erkannte es, das war der Moment gewesen, als er ihr in die Augen gesehen hatte. Sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals. Und er fasste den Entschluss ihr das Buch wiederzugeben und… mit ihr zu reden.

  
…

„Raquel, du musst sofort kommen, etwas Schlimmes ist passiert. Laura liegt im Krankenhaus!“ Sie konnte die Panik ihrer Mutter sogar durch den Telefonhörer spüren. In Windeseile packte sie ihre Habseligkeiten, warf sich die Tasche über die Schulter und die Jacke über den Arm. „Ich bin unterwegs Mama, keine Sorge. Wo seid ihr denn?“, fragte sie und lief so schnell sie konnte aus dem Park, sah sich um und erblickte ein Taxi, dem sie winkte. Als sie Einstieg nannte sie dem Fahrer die Adresse des Krankenhauses.

Als sie ankam, war ihre Schwester bereits geröntgt worden. Sie hatte einige Prellungen und ihr Fuß und ihr Arm waren gebrochen. Gerade wurde sie auf eine Station aufgenommen, als Raquel zu ihrer Mutter an das Bett trat. „Laura, mi amor, wie geht es dir?“, fragte Raquel mitfühlend und streichelte ihrer Schwester über die Wange. In schwachem Tonfall erklärte diese, dass es ihr gut ging und niemand sich Sorgen machen sollte. Alberto stand ebenfalls dabei und Raquel beobachtete, wie Laura ihre Hand wegzog, als er versuchte sie zu tätscheln. Ihr Blick wurde kühl.

Nachdem Laura endlich auf ihrem Zimmer war und alles so weit geklärt erschien, erklärte Raquel, dass Mariví bei Laura bleiben sollte, während sie ihnen einen Kaffee organisieren wollte. Sie packte Alberto am Arm und zog ihn mit sich, bis sie außer Hörweite waren. „Hast du das getan?“, fauchte sie ihn an und er spielte das Unschuldslamm.

„Nein, Raquel, wie kommst du denn darauf?“

„Oh ich habe meine Gründe…“, fauchte sie ihn an und deutete auf das Zimmer ihrer Schwester.

„Ich frage dich nur noch einmal, Alberto. Hast du sie ins Krankenhaus geprügelt?“ Ihr Blick war kalt, ernst und ihre Stimme schneidend. Sie konnte sehen wie Albertos Kiefermuskulatur arbeitete. Er kam näher, ihre Blicke trafen sich wie kalte Blitze.

„Du solltest mir nichts unterstellen, Raquel.“

„Alberto, ich will ein Ja, oder ein Nein.“ Sie spürte wie er sich vor ihr aufbaute und sie merkte, dass er wütend wurde. Es verhieß nichts Gutes, wenn er wütend wurde. Raquel wich allerdings nicht zurück. Sie hatte ihn lange genug ertragen und sie hatte zugelassen – nun… sie hatte zulassen müssen – dass er mit ihrer Schwester ging. Sie würde sich nicht für den Tod ihrer Schwester verantworten müssen. Eher brachte sie ihn ins Gefängnis und wenn es mit einer Handgreiflichkeit hier im Krankenhaus einherging.

„Sie ist einfach nur die Treppe heruntergefallen.“, versuchte er zu erklären, doch Raquel ließ sich nicht für dumm verkaufen.

„Laura ist erwachsen, da fällt man nicht einfach so die Treppe runter.“, fauchte sie., „und hast du sie dir mal angesehen? Ja….. hast du….!“, ihre Augen wurden groß und sie sah Alberto entsetzt an. „Du hast sie gestoßen, nicht wahr? Oh mein Gott! Was bist du nur für ein…!“

In dem Moment packte er sie und presste sie gegen die Wand. Raquels Augen wurden noch größer die Angst in diesem ersten Moment deutlich spürbar, vor allem, weil sie keine Luft mehr bekam.

„Du wirst jetzt schön die Klappe halten. Ich hab sie nicht gestoßen ich hab sie nicht geschupst, sie ist gestolpert und ich habe sie nicht mehr erwischt, ist das klar?“, er blickte sie störrisch an und Raquel konnte keinen Piepen von sich geben. Erst als er wieder lockerer ließ.

Raquel hatte genug. Dieser Mann hatte sie misshandelt und geschlagen, dann hatte er dasselbe mit ihrer Schwester gemacht und niemand hatte ihr geglaubt. Jetzt wollte er sie zum Stillschweigen verdammen? Was wollte er tun? Sie ermorden? Sie trat so heftig zu wie sie konnte und packte ihn um ihn in den Schwitzkasten zu nehmen. Sie war schlau genug gewesen sich in den Selbstverteidigungskurs der Universität geleitet von Alicia Sierra einzuschreiben. Die Frau hatte echt was drauf, dann begann sie um Hilfe zu rufen.

  
…

Als sie am Abend mit ihrer Mutter zusammensaß und beide auf der Couch eingemummelt in eine riesige Flausche-Decke eine heiße Schokolade tranken, atmete Raquel durch. Sie seufzte. Das alles heute hatte für viel Wirbel gesorgt. Sie würden die nächsten Tage so einiges zum Klären haben. Laura würde eine Anzeige machen, wie Raquel vor einigen Monaten. Doch das alles würde Kraft und Zeit benötigen. Fast automatisch griff sie nun zu ihrer Tasche. Das Einzige, dass ihr in den letzten Monaten und auch während ihrer Beziehung zu Alberto immer Kraft gegeben hatte, war das Zeichnen.

„Hast du wieder neue Bilder die du mir zeigen möchtest?“, fragte ihre Mutter und lehnte sich interessiert hinüber.

„Ja, gerne. Ich habe auch ein ‚neues Motiv‘ gefunden. Ein junger Mann der im Park immer Fotos macht.“, Raquel lächelte in sich hinein, bis sie den Blick ihrer Mutter sah.

„Ein junger Mann also? Sieht er gut aus? Hast du ihn angesprochen? Wann lerne ich ihn kennen?“, Raquel hob eine Augenbraue. „Mamá! Ich kenne ihn doch gar nicht, aber… sehr attraktiv sieht er aus… warte ich zeige dir…“, sie suchte immer noch nach ihrem Zeichenblock, doch… der war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. „Das gibt es doch gar nicht…!“, sagte Raquel und blickte ihre Mutter an. „Mein Block ist weg!“, erklärte sie und überlegte fieberhaft wo sie ihn das letzte Mal gehabt hatte.

  
…

**3\. Tag**

Er hatte sich wirklich Mühe gegeben heute gut auszusehen. Er wollte schließlich einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen, wenn er das erste Mal mit ihr sprach und ihr den Zeichenblock zurückgab. Natürlich hatte er Andrés ein Bild von sich geschickt, und dieser hatte kommentiert und Tipps gegeben. Sergio war ziemlich nervös und daher hatte sein Bruder das auch einmal ernst genommen. Viel Glück hatte er ihm sogar gewünscht. Im Park setzte sich Sergio mit dem Buch und der Kamera in der Hand auf die Bank. Er wartete, machte einige Bilder und verbrachte die Zeit damit nach der Brünetten Ausschau zu halten.

…

**4\. Tag**

Als er am Morgen aus dem Fenster sah, war es trüb draußen und ein Regenschleier hing über der sonst so warmen und sonnigen Stadt. Wieder richtete er sich her, voller Hoffnung sie wiederzusehen. Wieder machte er sich fertig. Nur war er heute mit Kamera, Zeichenbuch und Schirm bewaffnet im Park. Es war kalt und nass und seine Aufnahmen wurden nicht sehr zahlreich oder schön. Als es ihn nach mehreren Stunden fröstelte, trotz des warmen Klimas, beschloss er nach Hause zu gehen.

Raquel hatte bei dem Regenschauer heute endgültig aufgegeben ihre Zeichnungen wiederzubekommen. Sie hatte gestern mit ihrer Mutter die Zeugenaussage wegen Alberto zu Protokoll gegeben und auch ihrer Schwester nochmals ins Gewissen geredet, dann hatte sie alle Orte, abgesucht an denen sie das Buch vergessen haben hätte können. Unteranderem hatte sie dem Taxi durch etliche Taxiunternehmen hinterhertelefoniert. Nur in den Park war sie nicht gegangen. Da hatte sie ja schließlich alles eingepackt. Es war vermutlich einfach weg. Dennoch musste sie momentan mit ihrer Mutter für Laura da sein und… sie würde sich dann eben ein neues Buch kaufen müssen… Ob sie den hübschen Typen von neulich jemals wiedersehen würde? Es war ein reines Chaos was in ihrem Leben gerade passierte, sie hätte am liebsten jetzt einfach etwas gezeichnet.

…

**5\. Tag**

Als er nach Hause kam, hatte er die Hoffnung langsam wirklich aufgegeben. Es war wieder ein langer Tag gewesen, mit vielen Menschen die den Park besuchten, aber nicht sie. Dabei wollte er doch einfach Sie wiedersehen. Er seufzte und besah sich wieder das Zeichenbuch. Dann… fasste er einen Entschluss und wenn es nicht funktionierte… dann war es eben so. So machte er sich an ans Werk.

…

**6\. Tag**

Als er im Park ankam, war die Bank noch immer unbesetzt. Er ging auf sie zu und legte das schwarze Buch darauf ab. Dann seufzte er auf und ging eben seines Weges. Er konnte nicht ewig warten, aber… vielleicht hätte er ja Glück.

Raquel war einfach froh, dass sie heute nicht mit ihrer Mutter ins Krankenhaus musste. Sie liebte ihre Schwester, sie brauchte allerdings auch Abstand. Obwohl sei keinerlei Hoffnungen hegte ihr Buch wiederzufinden, machte sie sich dennoch auf den Weg in den Park. Sie summte, genoss den Sonnenschein und suchte ihre Lieblingsbank auf. Da traute sie ihren Augen nicht und die letzten paar Schritte hastete sie fast auf die Bank zu, um dann ihr Buch in die Hände zu nehmen. Konnte das sein? Sie blätterte darin. Ja, das waren wirklich ihre Zeichnungen, sie waren alle da…. Auch die letzten von dem Unbekannten.

Nachdem sie ihre Augen eine Zeit lang über die Gesichtszüge des Mannes hatte gleiten lassen, nahm sie ihre Stift-Dose heraus und griff sich einen der Stifte. Dann begann sie zu malen, allerdings stockte ihr nach kurzer Zeit der Atem. Sie hielt inne. Starrte auf ihr Blatt und darauf, dass an einer stelle der Stift nicht anging. Ihre Stirn runzelte sich als sie Buchstaben erkannte H A.

Was sollte das den bedeuten?

Neugierig und auch ein wenig aufgeregt was nun los war begann sie die Seite mit ihrem Stift auszustreichen und immer mehr Buchstaben wurden sichtbar, bis sie am Ende „HALLO FREMDE“ vor sich stehen hatte. Eine Seite nur für zwei Worte… Und wer hatte sie geschrieben? Sie sah sich um. Nach Alberto hatte sie für den ersten Moment ein wirklich gruseliges Gefühl. Doch sie sah niemanden den sie kennen würde oder der sie beobachtete, also… blätterte sie irritiert um und begann das Spiel mit den versteckten Buchstaben auf ein Neues.

„DU HAST EIN UNGLAUBLICHES TALENT“

Sie fühlte sich nun fast ein wenig geschmeichelt, irgendwer hatte also ihr Buch gefunden, ihre Zeichnungen gesehen und sie für gut befunden. Okay, ein wenig gruselig, aber… irgendwo auch… süß? Sie blätterte erneut um und wieder begann sie das Spiel mit der Suche nach den Buchstaben auf der Seite. Nur das Reiben der Stiftspitze auf dem Papier war zu hören, während sie neugierig auf eine weitere Botschaft auf dem Papier kritzelte.

„UND DU SOLLTEST MEHR LÄCHELN“

Sie runzelte die Stirn und blickte irritiert auf die Aussage. Dann blätterte sie um und wieder kritzelte sie mit ihrem Stift auf dem Papier herum.

„WEIL DU WUNDERSCHÖN BIST.“

Sie musste lächeln. Das war eine wundervolle Idee ihr ein Kompliment zu machen und irgendwie war sie hin und weg einfach nur, weil sich jemand diese Art von Mühe gemacht hatte. In diesem Moment sah sie auf, denn sie wusste, dass wenn sich jemand diese Mühe machte, musste er hier noch irgendwo sein. Und als sie mit dem strahlenden Lächeln aufsah, hörte sie das Klicken einer Kamera.

Sie blinzelte und erkannte den Mann, den sie gezeichnet hatte. Dieser stand schmunzelnd und lächelnd keine fünf Meter von ihr und hatte gerade ein Foto von ihr geschossen. Er musste es auch gewesen sein, der die Nachricht in ihr Buch geschrieben hatte. Sie überlegte nicht lange, sie rückte einfach nur ein wenig zur Seite und pattete den Stein neben sich sanft um ihm zu zeigen, dass er sich setzen sollte.

„So… du findest also, dass ich gut zeichne?“, fragte sie lächelnd und er blinzelte nervös, als er sich setzte, irgendwie hatte er sich das mit dem Reden… einfacher vorgestellt, vielleicht? Er schluckte. „Nein…“ – „Nein?“ – „also… doch ja schon nur… nicht nur ‚gut‘, sondern unglaublich.“, erklärte er, was er meinte und wurde doch ein wenig rot, weil er nicht genau damit umzugehen wusste. Sie begann allerdings nur leicht zu lächeln. „Danke für das Kompliment…“, sie sah wieder auf ihr Zeichenbuch. „Die Komplimente.“, ergänzte sie und sah dann neugierig auf seine Kamera. „Darf ich die Bilder mal sehen?“, fragte sie und lächelte ihn an und er zeigte sie ihr.


	4. Do Not Disturb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio und Raquel sind auf einer Party. Sie sprechen nicht sehr viel, doch nachdem sie einen Zimmerschlüssel entwendet haben, kommen sie sich sehr schnell sehr viel näher.... smut?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ähm ja, also nachdem mich jemand (der englischen Community) gebeten hatte. mature content zu schreiben (siehe Kommentare auf Englisch) habe ich mich an meinem ersten mature content chap versucht. Ich finde, Deutsch eignet sich null dafür... aber... vielleicht mag es ja der eine oder andere....?

_**DO NOT DISTURB** _

  
Er mochte diese Events überhaupt nicht. Es war zu laut. Es waren zu viele Leute. Es war zu viel Alkohol. Zu viel Rauchen. Zu viel von allem. Am liebsten wäre er gar nicht aufgetaucht, doch was sollte er tun, wenn er von zwei Partyhengsten auf so ein Event geschleust wurde? Die größte und heißeste Party weit und breit für alle Reichen, Schönen und Wohlhabenden. Sergio gehörte seiner Meinung nach zu keiner der drei Kategorien und war daher vollkommen unpassend hier. Er sah sich in der riesigen Hotelbar, die durch einen Nebenraum erweitert worden war, fast schon ängstlich um. Er hoffte auf einen dunklen Platz in einer der Ecken, in der er sich vor Betrunkenen, Tänzern und unangenehmen Konversationen verstecken konnte. Ein Glück, dass die Jungs sich sofort mitten ins Gedränge tummelten und ihn hier einfach stehen ließen. Wo sie genau wussten, wie sehr er diese Events mochte – gar nicht! Er seufzte und fand an der Bar wirklich einen Platz im Eck.

Eigentlich hatte sie etwas anderes im Kopf gehabt, als ihre Freundinnen ihr einen „Sorgen freien“ Abend versprochen hatten. Doch wenn sie die aufgeregte Meute nun sah, dann wusste sie, dass es am Ende wieder ihre bemutternde Art sein würde, die alle Mädels heil wieder nach Hause brachte. Raquel seufzte. Sie hatte durchaus etwas für Partys und alkoholische Getränke, heiße Tänze und Flirts übrig. Doch… nach ihren letzten Wochen war sie einfach nicht so in der Stimmung. Dennoch ließ sie sich von den Mädels zu der Party schleifen. Am Eingang zeigte Ágata die gefälschten Ausweise vor. Raquel staunte nicht schlecht, und folgte ihren Freundinnen nach drinnen. Sie hatten sich wirklich bemüht, dann würde sie sich ebenfalls Mühe geben. „Okay Mädels, die erste Runde geht auf mich!“, rief sie und lachte. Während die anderen wie aufgeregte Hühner kicherten und sich umsahen, machte sich Raquel auf zur Bar. Sie bestellte und flirtete ein wenig mit dem Barmann, natürlich nur aus Spaß. Vielleicht sollte sie sich wirklich öfter gehen lassen? Während dieser die Getränke zubereitete, sah sie sich um und lächelte einem ziemlich heißen Typen, der scheinbar allein hier war zu. Er… machte sie irgendwie nervös und sorgte für ein… ungewöhnliches Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch. Sie seufzte auf. Das war definitiv gerade nicht das, was sie brauchte. Daher war sie auch ganz froh, als die Getränke kamen und sie zu den Mädels zurückkonnte. Sie verteilte die Getränke und natürlich stießen sie auf ihre Freiheit, von ihrem misshandelnden Ex an. Raquel exte ihren Drink bei dem Gedanken. Sie brauchte noch mehr, wenn es so weiterging.

  
…

Sergio hatte kein Glück mit seinen Fluchtversuchen. Er hatte sich vor einer Stunde zu seinem Bruder vorgekämpft hatte da einfach noch mehr zu trinken bekommen und fühlte sich so, als würde er nun abgefüllt, damit er noch mehr aushielt. Dass er da nun auch mitten auf der Tanzfläche stand, machte es nicht besser. Als Martín ihn betrunken antanzen wollte, machte Sergio ihm jedoch einen Strich durch die Rechnung und drehte sich um, was auch immer auf der anderen Seite auf ihn wartete, war bestimmt besser… Zumindest war ein Fluchtversuch dann wahrscheinlicher. Womit er allerdings nicht gerechnet hatte war, dass sich zwei Hände um seinen Nacken legten und er nun im nächsten Tanz gefangen war. Er schluckte und blickte zu der Person, die da einfach nonchalant ihre Arme um ihn gelegt hatte und erkannte die Frau von der Bar vorhin wieder. Ihn durchzuckte eine ihm unbekannte Wärme und er war wie hin und weg. Er konnte spüren, dass sie so einiges getrunken hatte. Doch… war das wichtig?

Raquel hatte sich wirklich nicht an ihre eigenen Regeln gehalten und diese nach dem dritten Drink über Bord geworfen. Sie hatte sich von Silene, Alicia und Ágata anstecken lassen mit der Partylaune und jetzt war sie voll mit dabei. Als die Mädels auf die Tanzfläche gegangen war, war sie vorne mit dabei gewesen. Sie konnte tanzen und ziemlich gut. Eigentlich war auch der Plan gewesen, diesen scheinbar etwas langsameren Tanz mit Alicia zu tanzen und sich totzulachen über all die Pärchen, die da sich gefunden hatten, doch… irgendwas war wohl bei der Partnerwahl schiefgegangen und jetzt… hatte sie ihre Arme um den heißen Typen von der Bar gelegt und… sie war definitiv nicht bereit ihren Fang wieder herzugeben. Sie grinste ihn an und strahlte einfach.

  
…

Es war eine überstürzte Handlung, das wusste er, aber… er konnte sich ihr nicht erwehren. Sie übermannte ihn wie eine Naturgewalt. Er ließ sich von ihr aus dem Trubel der Party ziehen und zur Rezeption. Als sie dort einen Schlüssel entwendete, wollte er protestieren, doch… sie erstickte seinen Protest im Keim indem sie ihre Lippen einfach auf seine Legte. Wie sie dann auch wirklich im Aufzug landeten… wusste sie vermutlich besser als er. Auch wohin die Reise gehen sollte. Er war einfach mit all seinen sinnen komplett von ihr übermannt. Sie presste ihn gegen die Aufzugwand und ihre Lippen nahmen jegliche seiner Gedanken ein, auch wie sie ihre Hüfte gegen seine presste und sie so überwältigende kreisende Bewegungen mit diesen vollführte war ihm ein komplettes Rätsel. Diese Frau war so… unglaublich wie die Sonne am Nachthimmel. Am Zimmer angekommen, schloss sie auf und der einzig klare Gedanke, den er noch ergreifen konnte, war das „Nicht stören“-Schild aufzuhängen. Dann gehörte er dieser Naturgewalt von Frau.

Oh sie wollte ihn das wusste sie ganz genau. Er schien dagegen nicht sonderlich viel einzuwenden zu haben, zumindest nichts, dass sie nicht zu besänftigen wusste. Sie hatte ihn am Hemd gepackt und mit sich gezogen. Er hatte sie schon heiß gemacht, als er einfach nur in der Ecke gesessen hatte, dann auf der Tanzfläche – sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie ungeschickt er gewesen war – aber… seine Augen waren so unglaublich heiß gewesen und… er hatte versucht ihr irgendwas zu erzählen, vermutlich waren es Komplimente gewesen (eigentlich hatte er sich ja verabschieden wollen nach dem dritten Tanz, den sie ihn nicht losgelassen hatte). Seine Lippen waren so rot und göttlich gewesen, also… hatte sie ihn einfach geküsst. Er war ziemlich zurückhaltend gewesen für einen Mann seines Kalibers und einer solchen Party. Aber seine Lippen waren unglaublich sanft und weich, auch wenn es ein komisches Gefühl war ihn zu küssen, mochte sie das sanfte Pieken seines Bartes sehr. Dann war da noch sein Geschmack… der war einfach… betörend, besser als Erdbeeren und Schokolade zusammen! Sie war hin und weg von ihm. Sie wollte ihn. Raquel begann an seinem Hemd zu nesteln und zog ihn schließlich mit sich. Auf dem Weg küsste sie ihn immer wieder, denn seine Lippen waren wie zwei Magnete, die ihre Lippen einfach magisch anzogen. Und als sie dann endlich auf dem Zimmer waren – Raquel war es gerade egal, dass sie einfach einen Schlüssel entwendet hatte – presste sie ihn kaum, dass die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war an diese. Heute Nacht gehörte er ihr und sie ihm, wenn er sie denn wollte, aber… er war hier mit ihr.

Er machte einen Schritt vorwärts, bisher hatte sie das Tempo vorgegeben… doch… diese Frau wollte ihn und er musste sagen mittlerweile war er dem ganzen nicht mehr so abgeneigt. Womit er definitiv nicht gerechnet hätte war, dass sie, nachdem er ihre Lippen wieder verschlossen hatte, mit einem Hopser die Beine und Arme um ihn schlingen würde und er fast aus dem Gleichgewicht geriet. Er schaffte es sich an der Wand abzustützen und seine Hände landeten, um sie zu halten auf ihrem Hintern. In dem Moment wurde er wieder unsicher und ließ die Hände mehr auf ihre Schenkel gleiten, doch… sie wusste, was sie wollte und packte seine Hand wieder an ihren Hintern, während sie begann mit ihrer Zunge sanft über seine Lippe zu streichen, um mehr von ihm zu bekommen. Sie wollte mehr, so viel mehr von ihm. Er öffnete unsicher die Lippen und schon spürte er den sanften und zärtlichen Druck, der Blitze durch seinen Körper ziehen ließ. Sie war wie ein Gewitter, dass ihn komplett einnahm. Er strauchelte nach vorne, diese ganzen Sensationen waren zu viel für ihn.

Raquel küsste in und ließ ihre Hände über seinen Rücken wandern, während er sie weiter in das Hotelzimmer beförderte und sie dann auf dem Bett landeten. Dort wollte er sich aufrichten, doch er hatte seine Rechnung ohne sie gemacht, sie hatte eine Hand in seinem Nacken und ihre Beine immer noch um ihn geschlungen. So konnte er eigentlich nicht entkommen. Sie knabberte an seiner Lippe und küsste ihn dann wieder nur um dann eine Drehung zu initiieren und auf ihm zu liegen. Oh verbergen, konnte er da gar nicht mehr, dass er erregt war und es führte dazu, dass sie grinsen musste, ehe sie ihn wieder küsste und dann flog ihre Jacke auch schon gegen die Stehlampe in einer Ecke, ehe sie sich nur noch im Top wieder zu ihm hinabbeugte um ihn wieder zu küssen und ihre Hände über seine Muskeln gleiten zu lassen. Gosh er war unter dem Anzug definitiv trainiert und hatte mehr Muskeln als man ihm ansah. Wie sehr sie doch herausfinden wollte, was er unter seinem Hemd verbarg. Sie löste sich von ihm und blickte ihn mit ihren Augen hungrig an.

Sergio schluckte. Als sie gerade ihre Jacke weggeworfen hatte, war er wieder etwas unsicherer geworden. In ihm war der Gedanke aufgetaucht, dass noch etwas kaputtgehen könnte, doch… so wie sie ihn gerade ansah, war ihr das vollkommen gleichgültig. Er wusste jedoch nicht was er jetzt machen sollte, was erwartete sie von ihm, er fühlte sich wieder wie ein kleiner Schuljunge und nicht wie ein erwachsener Mann mit viel Erfahrung. Da verschloss sie wieder seine Lippen mit ihren und zog ihn mit sich in eine sitzende Position. Er stöhnte auf, da ihre Mitten sich nun nur getrennt durch die beiden Paare Jeans ganz dicht beieinander befanden und die Reibung durch die Enge ziemlich intensiv war, doch genau das schien sie gewollt zu haben. Sie küsste sanft seinen Hals entlang und blies ganz sanft über die Stellen, so, dass er wohlig erzitterte. Dabei bemerkte er gar nicht, wie sie ihm das Jackett abnahm und seine Hemdknöpfe öffnete. Dann fingen ihre Lippen seine wieder ein und er seufzte zufrieden, legte seine Hand in ihren Nacken und wurde langsam auch mutiger was den Einsatz der Zunge betraf.

Raquel war inzwischen noch heißer geworden, die offenen Knöpfe bedeuteten, dass sie mit ihren Händen über seinen Oberkörper streichen konnte und das tat sie auch bis das Hemd schließlich achtlos zur Seite flog und irgendwo am Boden liegenblieb. Sie beugte sich wieder näher zu ihm und stöhnte in den Kuss, da sie ja immer noch die Enge Verbindung an ihren Hüften hatten und ihre Mitten aneinander rieben. Sie genoss das Gefühl, das sie bekam, wenn sie sich dort an ihm rieb und er so aufstöhnte. Wie aus einem wilden Antrieb zog sie sich das Top über den Kopf und presste sich näher an ihn heran. Sie führte seine Hände über ihren Körper und schnurrte als er sanft und vorsichtig begann sie zu erkunden. Es war als würden zwei verschiedene Welten aufeinandertreffen, sie wie ein Wirbelsturm der Gefühle, die es genauso rasant brauchte und er, sanft wie ein Lamm, das nicht zu weit gehen wollte um sie oder sich selbst nicht zu verletzen. Doch sie würde wohl den Wolf in diesem Schafsfell finden müssen, denn… ihr innerer Tornado brauchte seinen Donnergott.

Er versuchte die Fassung zu wahren, auch wenn er eigentlich wusste, dass es zu spät dafür war, er war ihr ausgeliefert. Er konnte versuchen sich zusammenzureißen, doch… würde es funktionieren? Wer wusste das schon. Sergio seufzte auf und drehte sich wieder mit ihr so, dass sie nun unter ihm lag und er sich neben ihrem Kopf abstützte. Ihr Griff zu seiner Brille war fast zärtlich für die Wildheit, die sie gerade zuvor noch an den Tag gelegt hatte und die Brille wanderte absolut nicht achtlos auf einen der Nachttische. Sergio indes hatte ihre Jeans geöffnet und dadurch, dass sie ihm ihre Hüfte entgegenreckte half Raquel ihm dabei ihre Jeans loszuwerden. Er hatte gar nicht die Zeit sich weiter damit zu beschäftigen, wo er ihre Jeans nun hinlegen sollte, denn sie hatte sich unter ihm herausgewunden und kniete nun ebenfalls vor ihm um ihn wild zu küssen und seine Jeans zu öffnen. Er stöhnte in den Kuss, als sie es schaffte, er hatte in seiner Aufregung gar nicht bemerkt, wie eng es geworden war.

Hätte sie gerade noch gesagt, dass er ein Lämmchen war, dass sie dazu bringen müsste den Wolf auszupacken, so schien die Stimmung jetzt wo die Brille weg war wie gekippt zu sein. Sie konnte es spüren und vor lauter Lust und Intensität bekam sie eine Gänsehaut. Er zog sie mit einer einfachen Bewegung näher an sich so, dass sie nun definitiv noch deutlicher als vorhin die Beule in seiner Short spüren konnte. Sanft aber bestimmt, lag seine Hand in ihrem Nacken und fuhr ihre Wirbelsäule hinab entlang was ihr wohlige Schauer bescherte, während sie sich noch enger an ihn schmiegte und für mehr Haut an Haut sorgte. Als er ihren BH öffnete ließ sie diesen nach unten gleiten und auch er landete irgendwo im Hotelzimmer. Einen kurzen Augenblick unterbrachen sie den Kuss, kamen wieder zu Atem, bevor ihre Lippen zusammenrauschten, als wäre es der letzte Moment den die beiden noch zu Atmen und zu leben hätten und dann gab sie sich seinen Bewegungen hin.

Sergio presste sie mit seinem Körper nach unten er küsste sie, er bedeckte jeden Punkt auf ihrem Körper mit küssen. Er ließ sich beim Erkunden ihres Körpers soviel Zeit wie er konnte, ohne dass sie unruhig wurde, weil er sich zu viel davonließ. Gleichzeitig genoss er es wie sie durch seine Haare fuhr, wie sie über seine Haut streichelte, er küsste sie und während sie an seinem Ohr knabberte, streichelte er ganz langsam zwischen ihren Brüsten hinab über ihren Bauchnabel zu ihrer Mitte hin und genoss wie sie erschauderte etwas, dass er auch an ihrem stockenden Atem wahrnahm. Dann küsste er sie wieder und wiederholte das spiel, nur diesmal entlang ihrer Rippen sachte hinab und dann an der Innenseite ihrer Schenkel zu ihrer Mitte hin. Schließlich schob er seine Finger unter den Bund ihrer Hose und zog diese langsam hinab. Er küsste langsam und genießerisch seinen Weg von ihrer Fußspitze nach oben. Während sie ihn beobachtete und sich auf die Lippe biss, hatte er nur blick für ihren wunderschönen Körper und wie dieser auf seine Aktionen reagierte. Er lächelte sanft und ließ sie seinen heißen und hungrigen Atem dort spüren, wo sie sich bereits nach ihm verzehrte. Sie stöhnte auf und erzitterte voller Antizipation.

Raquel war so heiß, nass und einfach bereit für ihn, dass sie fast schon frustriert aufstöhnte, als er sie so quälte. Er sollte endlich anfangen sie wollte ihn und er ließ sich so unverschämt viel Zeit damit. Als er sich dann endlich über sie hinabbeugte und sie ENDLICH in den Genuss seiner Zunge kam, schüttelte es sie durch und ihre Hüfte ging ruckartig nach oben, damit er noch besseren Zugang zu ihr hatte. Sie konnte fast spüren wie er gegen ihre Mitte grinste. Doch wie konnte sie sich dem ganzen nicht hingeben? Er war unglaublich und sie stöhnte wohlig auf. Sie konnte ein zufriedenes Stöhnen nicht verhindern, als er seine Finger ins Spiel brachte. Er machte sie tatsächlich fertig und schien irgendwie genau die richtigen Punkte zu finden, die sie zum Aufschreien und stöhnen brachten. Sie vergrub ihre Hände in seinen Haaren und ließ ihren Kopf leicht zurückfallen. Er schnurrte an ihre Mitte, weil sie so unglaublich heiß aussah und es ihn antörnte, wie sie mit ihren Fingernägeln sanft über seine Kopfhaut strich. Er schob seine Finger noch ein wenig weiter in sie und drehte sie ein klein wenig um den bestimmten Punkt zu finden, über den er gelesen hatte. Und als sie plötzlich heftig erzitterte und sich in die Laken krallte, wusste er, dass er gewonnen hatte. Sie konnte sich wie ein Schiff auf dem Ozean nicht gegen die Wellen wehren, die er in ihr erzeugt hatte durch seine sanften Lippen an ihrer Mitte und die intensive Behandlung seiner Finger.

Nachdem er ihr kurz zum Verschnaufen gegeben hatte, richtete er sich auf um zu ihr nach oben zu krabbeln und küsste sie. Sie erwiderte die Küsse erst langsam und ruhig, dann immer verlangender. Auf seinen Lippen konnte sie sich selbst schmecken gleichzeitig sein berauschendes Aroma in sich aufnehmen, es war… wie eine neue Erfahrung. Sie hatte das noch nie erlebt und ihr Herz klopfte ihr wild bis zum Hals. Sie schnurrte als er seine Hände um sie legte und begann nun sanft ihn zu massieren und mit ihren Händen seine Länge entlangzureiben und ihm das Kondom überzustreichen. Sie grinste als er stöhnte und legte ihre dann wieder freie Hand an seine Wange um dort zärtlich durch seinen Bart zu streicheln, ehe sie ihm frech in die Lippe biss und ihn auf den Rücken drückte. Oh sie wollte diesen Mann, der ihr alle Sinne raubte und gleichzeitig alle ihre Sinne so unglaublich anspornte.

Sergio wurde wieder von ihr überrascht, er zuckte zusammen als er den Biss an seiner Lippe spürte und er sah ihr Grinsen als er sie erstaunt darüber anblickte. Sie war wie ein Vulkan, der ihn unaufhörlich anspornte über sich hinauszuwachsen. Er ließ ihr nun einfach die Hand, schließlich hatte sie scheinbar auch ziemlich genaue Vorstellungen was sie wollte und oder brauchte. Er schnurrte, fuhr sanft durch ihre Haare und stöhnte bei der intimen Berührung an seinem mittlerweile erigierten Glied auf. Raquel indes richtete ihn auf und mit einer Hand auf seiner Brust ließ sie sich langsam und ihre Hüften sanft kreisend auf ihm nieder. Währenddessen öffnete sich ihr Mund sanft, sie legte den Kopf leicht in den Nacken und ihr entfuhr ein leises „Oh!“.

Er war für ihre Verhältnisse genau richtig, sie seufzte zufrieden auf ehe sie sich zu ihm hinunterbeugte und seine Lippen mit ihren einfing und sich dann langsam auf ihm zu bewegen begann. Sie ließ ihre Stirn an seine Gelehnt und kreiste ihre Hüfte auf seiner um das Gefühl von ihm noch intensiver wahrzunehmen, während sie seine Hände einfach an sich zog und ihm spielerisch zeigte, wo sie ihn wollte.

Sergio stöhnte selbst auf, als sie sich verbanden, er wollte sich erheben, doch ihre Hand drückte ihn zurück in die Kissen. Er wehrte sich nicht, im Gegenteil, er genoss es. Es war heiß, dass sie die Führung übernahm, dass sie so klar zu wissen schien, wie sie es wollte und er… sich damit arrangieren konnte. Er genoss den Kuss und ließ sie ihn leiten, erkundete nach ihrer nonverbalen Aufforderung ihren Körper mit seinen Händen, wie er es vorher noch nicht getan hatte. Sanft, fast wie ein Windhauch fuhr er über ihren Körper und zog sie näher, während sie sich langsam aber intensiv auf ihm bewegte.

Er stöhnte an ihre Lippen, küsste dann ihr Kinn, ihren Hals und tiefer hinab, bis er ihre Brust verwöhnen konnte. Und das alles während sie sich langsam, fast innig, mit ihm bewegte. Nun richtete er sich mehr auf, sorgte durch einen Wechsel seiner Haltung dafür, dass auch sie sich mehr aufrichtete, seine Arme waren um sie gelegt und während sie sich streckte, begann er an einem ihrer Nippel zu saugen. Sie stöhnte auf und auch ihr Körper zeigte wie wohl sie sich damit fühlte, als die Knospe sich noch mehr erhärtete, als er bei der anderen spürte. Er ließ davon ab und hauchte sanft und ihr ein Stöhnen entlockend gegen ihre Brustwarze.

Raquel war wie hin und weg, er fühlte sich so gut an, in ihr um sie herum. Überall wo er fast federhafte Berührungen hinterließ, fühlte sie sich so als würde sie brennen. Sie stöhnte auf als er sie so verwöhnte und massierte, sie legte ihre Arme um ihn und fuhr durch seine Haare und massierte seine Kopfhaut, ehe sie ihn zu sich zog, und ihn küsste. Der Kuss war rau, ohne Zurückhaltung, ohne Nachsicht.

Angespornt durch den Kuss, initiierte er eine weitere Drehung, sie war unter ihm, er schob seine Arme unter ihre und zog sie an sich, dann begann er in sie zu stoßen und sie schloss stöhnend ihre Beine um ihn. So konnte sie mit ihren Füßen noch mehr druck auf seinen fabelhaft knackigen Hintern ausüben um ihn noch näher zu sich zu drängen und damit noch tiefer in sich zu spüren.

Wie automatisch fanden sich ihre Lippen und während er in sie stieß unterdrückten beide das wilde Stöhnen mit noch wilderen und nach Erlösung flehenden Küssen.

Er stöhnte auf und spürte wie er das nicht mehr lange aushalten würde, die Reibung war unglaublich intensiv, sie war so eng und nass und rieb mit ihren Muskeln seine ganze Länge einfach auf. Er konnte nicht mehr, er spürte, dass sie ihn zur Eruption bringen würde. Andererseits wollte er auch, dass sie auf ihre Kosten kam. Er löste seine Hand und packte ihre, führte sie zu ihrer Mitte und hauchte verlangend an ihre Lippen ehe er diese mit weiteren intensiven Küssen verschloss.

Raquel war zunächst erstaunt, dann folgte sie seiner Bewegung jedoch und sanft, rieb sie über ihre Mitte, über das Nervenbündel, zu dem er ihre Hand geführt hatte. Sie stöhnte auf, er erstickte jedoch ihr Stöhnen auf halbem Wege, indem er sie küsste und ihr keine Zeit zum Nachdenken ließ. Ihre andere Hand lag an seinem Hals und sie konnte seinen rasenden Puls spüren. Sie sah ihn an, als sie auf dem besten Wege war komplett die Kontrolle zu verlieren – zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend – und sah wie auch seine Pupillen vor lauter Erregung geweitet waren. Sie brauchte nicht mit ihm zu sprechen, ein Blick genügte und dann ein weiterer verlangender intensiver Kuss.

Raquel spürte wie ihre Muskeln anfingen zu krampfen, sie hatte sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, das einzige, das ihr halt gab, waren seine Arme und dass sie sich an ihm halten konnte. Sie stöhnte auf, krallte sich an ihm fest und ließ ihren Orgasmus in Wellen über sich hinwegrollen.

Sergio stockte der Atem als sie kam. Er stöhnte ebenfalls auf als ihre Muskeln sich um ihn zusammenzogen und begannen ihn zu melken. Bei dieser Massage konnte er nicht mehr an sich halten mit einem letzten Stoß ließ er los. Er spürte er sich in ihr ergoss und das Gefühl wurde noch immanenter, als er spürte, wie sie sich in seinen Rücken krallte.

Während sie langsam spürte, wie der Orgasmus abebbte, seufzte sie zufrieden auf. Sie hielt ihn immer noch bei sich und konnte auch spüren, wie er sich nach einiger Zeit ein wenig von allem entspannte. Sie schnurrte und lächelte, doch es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, bis sie ihn ein wenig zur Seite stieß und sie sich dann auch trennten, doch… sie schmuste sich an ihn, legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und atmete zufrieden und entspannt aus, ehe sie sanft ihre Hand über seine Brust gleiten ließ und entspannt darüber streichelte und auch seine Brusthaare zärtlich liebkoste. Sie seufzte zufrieden auf.

Sergio starrte, nachdem sie ihn von sich und zur Seite gestoßen hatte, an die Decke. Er sollte gehen, ja genau. Es war eine einmalige Sache gewesen, definitiv. Er hatte keinerlei Ahnung wie man sich nach so etwas verhielt. Es war so intim gewesen und gleichzeitig wusste er nicht einmal ihren Namen. Sie hatte ihn weggestoßen, also sollte er gehen, richtig? Doch da war sie auch schon wieder und legte den Arm um ihn und kuschelte sich an und er… war machtlos gegen diese Naturgewalt von Frau. Sie kuschelte ihren Kopf an seinen Hals und er spürte wie sie ihn sanft küsste und liebkoste, es fühlte sich wunderschön an… und er erwiderte die Zärtlichkeiten sanft und entspannt streichelte er über ihren Rücken.

Als er nach einiger Zeit spürte, wie ihr Atem ruhiger geworden war, sah er irgendwo seine Chance gekommen und versuchte aufzustehen.

„Mmmmnnnnnngh… nicht…“, murmelte sie protestierend und öffnete nicht einmal die Augen.

Ihr Arm schloss sich enger um ihn und er seufzte. Wie sollte er bitte DAZU nein sagen? So zog er nur die Decke höher, dass sie nicht auskühlten und zog sie wieder in seine Arme, was sie zu einem zufriedenen „Mmmmm schööööööönnnn…“, veranlasste und ihn zu einem glücklichen Lächeln.

Kurz überkam ihn die Angst, was morgen in der Früh passieren würde, allerdings… war das wohl eine Frage für morgen früh. Heute Nacht würde er sich einfach glücklich schätzen, dass die schönste Frau der Welt ihn auf ein Zimmer genommen hatte und nach dem Geschlechtsakt nicht wieder von ihrer Seite gehen lassen wollte. Das war… wohl ein voller Erfolg für eine ansonsten schreckliche Party.


	5. Can you hear me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wie würdest du damit umgehen, dass du misshandelt wirst? Raquel versucht es geheim zu halten, doch Sergio bringt alles durcheinander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Neujahr. Super! - Entschuldigt die Ironie. Hier bin ich und dachte 2021 würde besser werden, nachdem 2020 so ein Reinfall war.... Hey bis 4 Uhr morgens war ich wirklich zufrieden. Ich dachte, ich kann die Welt retten.  
> Seitdem... hat die Welt mich leider ein wenig erdrückt. Eigentlich war ja ein anderer OS zuerst geplant gewesen... doch 'emotional writing' es musste eben alles, was in mir drinnen war raus. Aber vielleicht kann ich mit meinen negativen Gefühlen von heute jemandem eine Freude bereiten?  
> Das würde mich freuen, denn dann wären sie nicht mehr so schlimm :)
> 
> Oh der YT Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qAVfXgNjkZU - passend zum Titel und Text ;)

**_CAN YOU HEAR ME?_ **

Sie saß zusammengesunken in ihrem Kleiderschrank. Eine der Hosenbeine hatte sie sich zwischen die Zähne geschoben. Noch vor zwei Minuten hatte das Hosenbein hervorragend Raquels Schreie unterdrückt, jetzt fühlte sie sich unfähig es sich aus dem Mund zu nehmen. Die Tränen rannen wie zwei Wasserfälle über ihre Wangen und sie hatte die arme eng um sich geschlungen. Jeder andere wäre wohl in diesem dunklen kleinen Schrank vor Klaustrophobie verrückt geworden, ihr machte das nichts aus. Es war einer der wenigen Orte, an dem sie sich nicht ausgeliefert fühlte. An dem sie ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen konnte. Es gab mittlerweile keinen Ort mehr, an dem sie sich so frei vorkam, wie in diesem dunklen, beengten Schrank und bei diesem Gedanken schossen ihr wieder die Tränen in die Augen, die sie so gut war zu verbergen.

Erst als sie eine Kinderstimme hörte, wischte sie sich hastig die Tränen weg und rappelte sich auf. Sie musste stark sein, für Paula. „Mama? Wo bist du? Willst du sehen, was ich heute Schönes gemalt habe?“, drang die aufgeweckte Stimme ihrer kleinen An Raquels Ohr. Sie verließ den Kleiderschrank und tat so als hätte sie gerade Wäsche aufgeräumt, etwas das ihre Tochter für völlig normal hielt. Raquel nahm das Bild das Paula gemalt hatte sanft aus deren Händen und betrachtete es liebevoll, während sie zum Bett ging und schmunzelte. Es war wirklich gut geworden. Paula kam zu ihr und kuschelte sich an. Dabei drückte sie unwissentlich gegen eine der von Alberto geschundenen Prellungen in Raquels Seite. Diese atmete zischend ein und versuchte den Schmerz auf ihrem Gesicht zu verbergen. „Alles okay Mama?“, fragte Paula unruhig. Doch Raquel warf ihr einen sanften Blick zu und nickte. „Ja… keine Sorge mi cariño. Mami geht es gut.“, sagte sie und lächelte. „Willst du mir nicht erzählen, was du gemalt hast?“, fragte sie und wollte Paula, um die sie ihren Arm gelegt hatte, nicht weiter besorgen.

Glücklich beschrieb Paula die Szenerie. „Da sind Papa und ich, wir spielen im Garten und du machst essen in der Küche.“, sagte Paula und deutete lächelnd auf die einzelnen Personen. Dann war da noch eine Person, deren Gesicht jedoch fehlte, Raquel vermutete, dass Paula nicht mit der Zeichnung fertig geworden war. Daher fragte sie einfach ruhig nach. „Und das ist bestimmt deine Oma, nicht war Paulita?“, sie streichelte ihrer Kleinen liebevoll über den Rücken. Doch Paula schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein… das ist das Monster in unserem Keller, vor dem du Angst hast Mami.“, erklärte Paula und sah ihre Mama mitfühlend an. „Aber du musst keine Angst haben, weil ich bin ja da und beschütze dich.“, sagte ihre Kleine und legte die Arme um ihre Mutter. Raquel spürte kaum den Schmerz den die Umarmung bei all ihren Prellungen und wunden verspürte. Ihr Herz war am Brechen und Tränen drohten ihr in die Augen zu steigen. Paula wusste es. Sie wusste zwar nicht, wer das Monster war, doch sie wusste, dass Raquel Angst hatte. Und das war etwas das Raquel niemals gewollt hatte. Paula sollte keine solchen Sorgen haben.

„Raquel? Was gibt es zum Abendessen?“, donnerte die Stimme ihres persönlichen Monsters durch das Haus. Schnell wischte sie sich die Tränen weg und stand auf. Sie hoffte, dass Paula nicht sehen konnte, wie durchwühlt sie sich fühlte und wie viel Angst sie hatte. „Ich dachte, dass es schön wäre, wenn ich euch heute koche, was ihr euch am meisten wünscht.“, versuchte sie mit dieser Notlüge der vermutlich aufkeimenden Wut ihres Mannes zu entgehen. Tatsächlich als Alberto in das Schlafzimmer kam, sah es fast aus als würde er ihr einen Vortrag halten wollen, was für eine schlechte Mutter sie für Paula war, dass das Mädchen noch auf ihr Abendessen warten musste. Doch Paulas Augen strahlten. „Pfannenkuchen!“, verlangte sie sofort, etwas das Raquel lachen ließ. „Ich glaube, dass dein Papa gerne etwas Deftigeres hätte…“, erklärte sie der kleinen und fuhr ihr liebevoll durch die Haare. „Dann… vielleicht Risotto?“, schlug Paula nun strahlend vor und legte zufrieden die Arme um ihre Mama.

Raquel gab Paula etwas zum Malen, damit das Mädchen am Esszimmertisch sitzen blieb und sie sie beobachten konnte. Es machte das ungute Gefühl in Raquels Magen besser, wenn sie wusste, wo Paula war und sehen konnte, dass Alberto ihr nicht zu nahekam. Sollte er doch hatte sie ihn wenigstens im Auge. Wenn es um Paula ging, würde sie sich vor ihre Tochter stürzen wie eine Löwin. Sie bereitete das Abendessen zu, genoss dann das gemeinsame Mahl, vor allem die Erzählungen ihrer Tochter von der Schule und was sie heute alles erlebt hatte und als es für Paula Zeit war ins Bett zu gehen, übernahm sie diese Aufgabe liebevoll und fürsorglich wie immer. Sie flocht ihrer Maus die Haare, damit diese im Bett nicht durcheinanderkamen und kuschelte sich zuletzt mit ihr zusammen ins Bett um ihr vom kleinen und großen Hasen vorzulesen aus „Weißt du eigentlich wie lieb ich dich habe“ von Sam McBratney. Paula hatte sich das Buch ausgesucht. Est als Paula am Schlafen war, gab Raquel ihr einen liebevollen Kuss auf das Haupt und blieb noch eine Weile bei ihr liegen, strich ihr die Haare aus der Stirn und sah in das Gesicht ihres größten Schatzes auf der Welt. Sie wusste innerlich, dass sie dies nicht nur machte, weil sie ihre Tochter so liebte, sondern auch, weil sie Angst hatte nach unten zu gehen und sich IHM zu stellen.

Du bist doch verrückt Raquel. Du bist eine Polizistin. Du kannst dich wehren!!! Doch wenn sie an seinen rasenden Blick dachte, an seine wütenden Augen, dann wurde sie innerlich ganz klein. Sie wusste, dass sie es lange herausgezögert hatte und dass er vermutlich, wenn sie noch länger hier oben blieb vermutlich wirklich sauer und gewalttätig werden würde – noch hatte sie die Hoffnung, es würde nicht so sein. Also gab sie Paula einen letzten Kuss auf die Stirn und knipste dann das große Licht aus, nachdem sie die kleine Nachtlampe sicher in die Steckdose zwischen Bett und Tür gesteckt hatte. Sie schloss die Tür vollständig, aus Angst, was unten passieren könnte. Dann atmete Raquel tief durch und trat den Weg nach unten an.

Sie atmete erleichtert auf, als sie sah und hörte, dass der Fernseher lief und begann den Tisch abzuräumen. Sie wollte ihm nicht noch mehr Möglichkeiten geben sich aufzuregen. Zunächst räumte sie die Reste ab, um sie im Kühlschrank zu verstauen, dankbar, dass sie wohl heute ihre Ruhe von ihm haben würde. Es war… schrecklich genug nachher mit ihm im Zimmer zu schlafen. Doch solange sie jetzt ihre Ruhe hatte, würde sie es später auch ertragen, nahm sie sich vor. Doch sie hatte die Rechnung ohne ihn gemacht. Als sie sich umdrehte um die Teller und das Besteck zu holen und in die Spülmaschine zu räumen, stand er vor ihr und hatte den Blick dunkel auf sie gerichtet. In seiner Hand eines der Messer. Raquel blickte ihm in die Augen, ihre vor Angst geweitet. Ihr Blick huschte immer und immer wieder zum Messer.

„Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein?“, er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, sie einen zurück gegen die Spüle. Es würde kein Entkommen geben, das wusste sie. Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf.

„Deiner Tochter kein Abendessen vorzusetzen? Mir kein Essen vorzusetzen!!! Und dann einfach zu glauben mit einem simplen Risotto wäre alles getan?“, fragte er sein Ton finster, die Wut schwang darin so massiv mit, dass Raquel sich allein von seinen Worten und seiner Stimmlage gegen die Wand gepresst fühlte, ohne dass er einen Schritt weiter auf sie zu machte.

„Alberto, es tut mir leid… bitte, bitte leg das Messer weg…!“, stammelte sie ihre Augen wanderten immer wieder von seinen zu seiner Hand.

Sie stieß vor Schreck ein kleines Quieken aus, als das Messer neben ihr in das Waschbecken knallte.

„Du. Bist. Eine. Drecksmutter!“, flüsterte er gefährlich und Raquel versuchte nur weiter zurück zu rutschen. Doch da war kein Entkommen, sie war mittlerweile in die Ecke der Küchenzeile gerutscht. Sie konnte nicht mehr ausweichen. Alberto kam bedrohlich näher und noch bevor der erste Schlag erfolgte, zitterte Raquel wie Espenlaub. Dann wurde alles blank, sie hatte irgendwie einen Punkt erreicht, an dem sie die Schläge ertrug und nicht mehr kommentierte oder mitbekam. Alles war so als würde sie aus einer Perspektive von außerhalb beobachten, wie die Schläge ihre Magengrube trafen, wie sie in die Knie ging und sich nur auf das nötigste verteidigte. Aber ich bin eine gute Mutter, oder? Habe ich das verdient? Vielleicht…? Ich weiß es nicht…! Ich weiß es nicht mehr!! Dann landete er einen Schlag, mit seinem Fuß, der ihr das Gefühl gab, sie müsse sich übergeben und der ihren Luftzufluss unterbrach. Sie konnte nicht einmal mehr den Kopf heben. Er atmete tief ein und aus und mit einem letzten. „Jetzt hast du bekommen, was du verdient hast!“, ließ er sie endlich am Boden liegen.

Irgendwann in der Nacht schaffte sie es sich aufzurappeln und zur Couch zu schleppen. Dort brach sie erneut zusammen unfähig eine Träne zu produzieren. Hatte sie das wirklich verdient?

…

**_Calling out like a flair gun._ **

**_Drifting in an empty sea._ **

**_Feeling like a lonely one._ **

**_I wanna know you’re listening._ **

**_If I’m talking to myself, I’m gonna find somebody else._ **

…

Der Weg in der Mittagspause zum Hanoi war einfach nötig. Sie hielt es nicht aus an ihrem Schreibtisch zu sitzen und zu versuchen ihre Schmerzen zu verbergen, während Angel sie ständig von der Seite her anquatschte und andere Kollegen ebenfalls vorbeikamen. Sie machte gute Miene zu bösem Spiel und bevor Alberto eine Chance bekam im Büro aufzutauchen, nahm sie ihre Jacke und legte diese vorsichtig – ihr tat jede Bewegung weh – aber ihren Körper weiter verbergend um sich. Es war gut, dass momentan Winter war, so hinterfragte niemand ihre Pullover, mit denen sie Prellungen am Oberkörper verbarg und ihre langen Hosen, die alle bunten Stellen an ihren Beinen vor ungebetenen Blicken schützten. Auch der Mantel, der eine zusätzliche Deckung in allen Bereichen bot, gab ihr einfach zusätzlichen Schutz. Was würden ihre Kollegen schließlich denken, wenn sie wüssten, was in ihrem Haus los war? Sie würden mich für unfähig halten. Unfähig mich selbst zu schützen. Meine Karriere wäre dahin. Redete sie sich ein. Ein Glück, dass Alberto immer darauf bedacht war ihr Gesicht nicht auch zu verunstalten… die Frage war nur, wann er einmal so wütend wurde, dass er alle Vorsicht über Bord warf… Raquel war sich nicht sicher, wie sie das dann überschminken sollte…

Im Hanoi ging sie vorsichtig an den Tresen und setzte sich. Sie atmete ein und aus und schloss sogar für einen Moment ihre Augen. Sicherheit. Für einen kurzen Augenblick zumindest. Sicherheit. Alberto hasste es in Cafés und Bars zu gehen. Sie hatte daher nichts gesagt und auch Angel gegenüber nur erwähnt in die Mensa gehen zu wollen, um sich dann mit einem Salat kurz die Füße zu vertreten. Es tat ihr leid ihre Kollegen zu belügen, doch… für ein wenig Seelenheil…

Sie atmete tief ein und aus und langsam entspannte sie die Schultern. Es tat so fürchterlich weh. Alles. Jeder einzelne Muskel, dass sie fast eine Träne in den Augen wischen. Sie konnte gar nicht wirklich tief ein und wieder ausatmen, um sich zu beruhigen, es waren ihr nur leichte Atemstöße möglich aufgrund der Schmerzen. Sie sammelte sich allerdings und erhob den Kopf, wie eine selbstsichere und starke Frau. Sogar ein Lächeln konnte sie auf ihr Gesicht zaubern – sie hätte vielleicht doch Schauspielerin werden sollen, anstelle einer Polizistin, die sich nicht zu wehren vermochte…

„Einen Cappuccino bitte.“

„Zum Mitnehmen?“

„Nein…“

Der Mann hinter der Bar, Augustin Ramos, hob eine Augenbraue. Er kannte Raquel und sie blieb mittags eigentlich NIE. Es war ein erstes Mal. Dennoch fragte er nicht, denn sie erschien ihm heute irgendwie fragiler als sonst… nicht ganz sie selbst. Sonst flirteten sie immer ein wenig, obwohl sie ja beide wussten, dass es niemals zu etwas führen würde, es war einfach nett.

In ihre Gedanken versunken blieb Raquel einfach sitzen, versuchte sich nicht viel zu bewegen, sondern starrte einfach ruhig auf ihre Finger. So blieb sie auch sitzen, ganz in ihre Gedanken versunken als eine fröhliche Gruppe an Personen in das kleine Café trudelte.

„Hola Papa! Als ich Monica abgeholt habe, haben wir Sergio, Silene und Anibal getroffen und sie haben beschlossen sich anzuschließen. Andrés kommt nachher ebenfalls noch.“, sagte Daniel und legte fröhlich den Arm um seine Freundin. „Wir setzen uns da hinten hin, der Tisch ist am größten.“, sagte er lachend und gab Monica einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Als sich alle setzten, begann das zufriedene Getuschel von glücklichen Freunden. Raquel indes bekam von alledem nichts mit, sie war komplett in ihre Gedanken versunken.

Augustin lief ruhig zu der Gruppe an Freunden und sah in die Runde. „Wollt ihr das übliche? Dann muss mir allerdings jemand tragen helfen.“, verkündete er und Monica lächelte. „Ich helfe.“, als niemand anderes sich äußerte, seufzte Sergio, der alle Blicke auf sich spürte und wusste, dass er das erstens nicht lange aushalten würde und zweitens es wohl einfacher wäre einfach zu helfen. „Okay, okay… ich helfe auch.“, sagte er und erhob sich seufzend. Monica und Augustin waren schon einige Schritte weiter als er ihnen zum Folgen ansetzte. Sein Blick ging kurz über die anderen Anwesenden im Café und dann wurde ihm komplett warm und er spürte wie die Wärme über seinen ganzen Körper ging. Seine Füße liefen nun ganz ohne, dass er sie kontrollieren konnte und sein Blick nahm nur noch die Frau an der Bar wahr. Sie war so… in Gedanken verloren. Sie sah so unglaublich schön und gleichzeitig unendlich traurig aus. Sein Herz machte einen unverhofften Satz. Nachdem er fürchtete es wäre stehen geblieben, wäre er vor lauter Unachtsamkeit fast in Monica gelaufen. „E… entschuldigung.“, stammelte er schnell in die Richtung der Blondine und schob seine Brille nach oben, während er sich dann Augustin zuwandte und versuchte dessen Worte in irgendeinen Zusammenhang zu bringen.

Die Türglocke klingelte und sofort war die veränderte Atmosphäre spürbar. „Hola mis amigos!“, rief Andés Stimme aufgeregt und zufrieden. Alle Freunde, ob nun an Bar oder an Tisch drehten sich zu ihm um. Sogar einige der Gäste sahen auf. „Hermanito!“, Andrés gab Sergio zwei Küsse auf die Wange. „Monica.“, er nahm die Hand der Blonden und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Augustin! Dasselbe wie immer bitte ja?“, sagte er und zwinkerte den beiden zu. „Bis gleich…!“, dann lief er den Rest begrüßen.

Sergio schüttelte den Kopf und sah entschuldigend im Lokal umher, sein Blick fiel wieder auf die Brünette, die ihm vorhin den Atem geklaut hatte. Doch sie schien gar nicht mitbekommen zu haben, dass ein neuer Gast das Lokal betreten hatte. Er senkte also wieder den Blick und blinzelte erstaunt, als Monica sich kurz entschuldigte und schnurstracks zu der Brünetten hinüberging. Er hob eine Augenbraue.

Raquel war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie nicht mitbekam, dass vor ihr bereits ein Cappuccino dampfte und auch nicht, dass Andrés mit seiner Ankunft eigentlich jeden im Lokal aufgefallen war. Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie zusammenzuckte, als sie an ihrem Arm berührt wurde. Sie schaffte es nicht das Gesicht vor Schmerz zu verziehen und sah zunächst irritiert die Frau an, die sie gerade berührt hatte.

„Raquel? Ich bin‘s…. Monica? Wir… hatten einige Kurse an der Uni zusammen…“, erklärte die Blondine ruhig und sanft.

Raquels Augen weiteten sich mit der Erkenntnis. „Oh… oh Monica, wie geht’s dir?“, fragte sie und unterdrückte ein schmerzhaftes Aufstöhnen als die Blonde sie umarmte und drückte.

Sie war so eingenommen von der Blondine, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie der unscheinbare Mann hinter dieser die Augen zusammenzog und sie musterte.

Sergio hatte natürlich alles sehen können, er hatte sie genau beobachtet und er hatte viele Bücher gelesen, obwohl sie vermutlich jeden hier im Café hatte täuschen können, er glaubte nicht, dass es der Brünetten, die eine Bekannte von Monica zu sein schien, gut ging. Doch Augustin unterbrach seinen Gedankengang, indem er ihm mehrere Teller in die Hand drückte.

Monica hatte Raquel indes trotz deren Versuche abzulehnen dazu überredet sich zu ihr und ihren Freunden zu setzen. Am Ende stimmte Raquel nur zu, weil sie Angst hatte, Monica könnte um ihren Zustand herausfinden, wenn sie noch heftiger an ihrem Arm zog. Sie war froh, dass Monica die Teller nahm, während sie sich langsam und vorsichtig erhob und somit jedes an ihr interessierte Augenpaar beschäftigt war, dabei fiel ihr gar nicht auf, dass ein Augenpaar sie sehr aufmerksam musterte. Langsam ging sie auf die Gruppe zu. Man konnte das langsame Laufen nun doch auf ihre Unsicherheit zurückführen, dass sie diese Personen gar nicht kannte. Monica strahlte. „Leute, das hier ist Raquel, wir haben zusammen studiert. Raquel, das sind Sergio, Andrés, Daniel – mein Freund – Silene und ihr Freund Anibal.“, erklärte Monica und kuschelte sich dann glücklich an Daniels Seite. „Setz dich doch…“, sagte sie strahlend und sah Raquel aufrichtig zufrieden an.

Raquel versuchte ebenfalls zu lächeln und schaffte es stolz sich zu setzen, ohne die Miene zu verziehen. „Nett euch alle kennenzulernen.“, sagte sie und streifte sie alle mit einem kurzen, jedoch ernsten und aufmerksamen Blick. Dieser blieb vielleicht ein klein wenig zu lange an den Augen von dem Mann hängen, den Monica ihr als Sergio vorgestellt hatte. Doch er hatte einen Blick, als würde er direkt durch sie durchsehen können.

…

**_Tell me can you hear me?_ **

**_I need you to hear me!_ **

**_Screaming out so loud!_ **

**_But my words don’t make a sound._ **

**_Tell me can you hear me?_ **

**_Is anybody listening?_ **

…

“Oh! Sch…..ieß mich tot!“, sie hatte es sich angewöhnt ihre Schimpfwörter nicht laut auszusprechen – das kam eben davon, wenn man eine kleine Tochter hatte. Doch beim Blick auf ihre Uhr wurde sie fast bleich.

„Das ist ja mal originell…!“, bemerkte Andrés lachend, doch der Rest der Gruppe war eher erstaunt von Raquels plötzlichem Ausbruch, als sie auf die Uhr geschaut hatte.

„Es tut mir leid, ich… muss gehen.“, sagte sie und erhob sich. Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt ihnen zu erklären, dass ihre Mittagspause fast um war und sie zurück zum Präsidium musste und das so schnell wie möglich, doch sie hatte eine wichtige Sache vergessen: Schnelle Bewegungen und frische Prellungen passen einfach nicht zusammen.

Die Luft blieb ihr weg und sie spürte, wie ihr vor Schmerzen fast die Füße nachgaben. Scheiße! Scheiße! Tränen brachen aus ihren Augen vor Schmerzen und Angst. Die Tränen dimmten ihre Sicht, während sie auf den weiteren schmerzhaften Aufprall auf den Boden wartete. Doch dieser kam nicht.

Alle waren erschrocken, als sie das aus heiterem Himmel plötzlich schmerzerfüllte Gesicht Raquels sahen, die kaum noch Luft zu bekommen schien und deren Füße einknickten. Während Anibal, Silene und Daniel in ihren Reaktionen durch Tisch und Sitzrunde eingeschränkt waren, war Monica zu entsetzt um zu reagieren, außer ihre Hände vor den Mund zu schlagen. Es war Sergio, der rechtzeitig verhinderte, dass Raquels Körper auf dem Boden aufschlug, wie ein Sack Kartoffeln.

Sergio war nun sicher. Er hatte gesehen wie vorsichtig sie sich bewegt hatte. Er hatte die Unterhaltung mitbekommen, wie sie davor zurückschreckte persönliche Fragen zu beantworten und versuchte ganz sachlich zu bleiben. Er hatte jedes leichte Zucken ihrer Gesichtszüge gesehen als Monica sie an der Seite berührt hatte. Sergio hatte sehen können, dass sie Schmerzen hatte – doch er hatte nicht wirklich bestimmen können warum, kein Verdacht der Welt hätte ihn darauf schließen lassen.

Auch jetzt als er sie hielt und sein Herz einen glücklichen Satz machte, während es gleichzeitig für sie litt – ja so ein hin und her, er hasste Gefühle und jetzt schien er in ihnen wie gefangen – dachte er sich nichts bei ihrer Kleidungswahl. Diese war ziemlich stilvoll, der Jahreszeit angemessen und stand ihr. Er schätzte eben, dass sie sich bei einem Einsatz verletzt hatte.

„Leute beruhigt euch mal…. Augustin können wir ein Wasser bekommen… hey… gebt ihr doch ein wenig Raum…!“ Es war die Stimme eines Engels, die da sprechen musste. Langsam… ganz langsam kam sie wieder zu sich. Vor lauter Schmerz hatte sie nur noch Punkte gesehen und ein Pfeifen im Ohr gehabt. Nun… dieser verdammt beruhigende Geruch, und diese schöne Stimme, führten sie langsam wieder in die Welt der Lebenden.

Sergio hatte sich vorsichtig mit ihr an einen der Tische gesetzt. Während die anderen besorgt zu ihm und Raquel sahen, dankte er Augustin für das Wasser.

Plötzliche Panik ließen Raquels Kopf in die Höhe schnellen und sie fast ängstlich mehr Abstand von Sergio suchen. „Hey… vorsichtig!“, sagte er ruhig aber bestimmt und seine Augen waren ernst und sie konnte sich seinem Blick und der Aufforderung, die darin lag nicht entziehen. Doch gleichzeitig durchfloss die Angst vor Albertos Reaktion, sollte er dies hier jemals erfahren, jede einzelne ihrer Poren. Er konnte es irgendwie erfahren irgendwie. Sie wusste, er hatte seine Handlanger überall und… sie wusste, wenn er sie heute Abend schlug, weil sie zu spät zurück ins Büro kam oder, weil er hiervon erfuhr dann… Sie wusste nicht, ob sie den morgigen Tag erleben würde.

„Raquel.“

Seine Stimme war wie ihr Anker in der Not. Sie blickte ihn an.

„Atmen… ein und aus.“

Sie folgte seinen Anweisungen und irgendwie machten seine braunen und besorgten Augen das ganze sehr viel einfacher.

„So… und jetzt nehmen Sie einen Schluck von dem Wasser, okay?“, bat er sie ruhig, dennoch bestimmt.

Wer war sie, dass sie sich gegen diese Sanftheit erwehren konnte? Sie nahm also das Glas und einen tiefen Schluck. Die Augen geschlossen, stellte sie das Glas wieder ab. Ihr Körper begann zu zittern. Sie war kurz vor einem mentalen Zusammenbruch. Sie wusste es.

„Hey ruhig… atmen.“, sagte er, doch diesmal drang es nicht zu ihr durch, daher fasste er sie sanft an der Schulter an.

Sie reagierte heftiger als gedacht, zuckte zurück und weg von ihm.

„Okay… ganz ruhig…“, er erhob die Hände, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er keinerlei Gefahr für sie darstellte. Seine Augen lagen immer noch auf ihren, doch sie sah ihn an, wie ein erschrockenes Reh.

Er rückte von ihr weg und sogar auf die andere Seite des Tisches um ihr mehr Raum zu geben.

Raquels Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Er hatte ihr nichts tun wollen. Er hatte sie nicht bedrängen oder schlagen wollen. Er war nicht Andres. Und sie hatte so reagiert! Ihr Gewissen war nun noch viel schlechter.

Sie beruhigte sich langsam und lehnte sich ein wenig sicherer zurück in die Sitzbank.

Sergio musterte sie ruhig. „Trinken Sie!“, bat er sie und lächelte sanft.

„Ich… ähm… darf ich fragen, ob es ihnen gut geht…“, fragte er ruhig und sie nickte einfach und setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf.

„Ja… ich… alles ist gut…“, erklärte sie ruhig, doch er konnte sehen, wie das Lächeln nicht ihre Augen erreichte und wie ihre Augen ganz schnell zurück auf den Tisch fielen.

„Raquel, wir wissen, dass sie Polizistin sind… Sie machen einen so… bedrückten Eindruck, ich dachte… wenn bei einem Einsatz etwas schiefgeht, dann… würde sich die Polizei mit ihren besten Leuten darum kümmern.“, offerierte er ihr und ihre Augen trafen seine zum ersten Mal.

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie erleichtert sein sollte, oder in Tränen ausbrechen. Er glaubt, ich wurde bei einem Einsatz verletzt. Er und auch die anderen glauben ich bin wegen meines Berufs so ein Wrack. Zumindest ahnen sie nicht, was wirklich los ist, aber…

Doch sie schluckte nur, sie konnte nicht weiterdenken und ihr Blick fiel wieder auf ihre Hände. Gerade als Sergio seine Hand erhob, um diese auf ihre zu legen und ihr leise vorzuschlagen, dass sie doch mit Monica sprechen sollte blickte sie auf die Uhr an seinem Arm. Scheiße! Das würde Ärger geben.

„Ich… ich muss gehen.“, sie sah sich nach ihrem Mantel um und fand diese. Doch diesmal machte sie nicht den Fehler sie sich im Aufstehen umzudrehen, sondern legte den Mantel nur über ihren Arm. Dann erhob sie sich und legte Augustin einen Schein hin, Wechselgeld inklusive. „Es war schön Sie kennenzulernen Sergio. Und… euch alle anderen auch. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald mal wieder. Danke dass ich bei euch sitzen durfte.“, sie lächelte die Runde warm an, die das Gespräch mit Sergio natürlich höflich „nicht“ verfolgt hatten und entschwand schnellen Schrittes dem Café.

…

**_Didn’t wanna let you go._ **

**_Didn’t wanna walk away._ **

**_With everything you didn’t know._ **

**_And everything left to say._ **

…

Nachdem Sergio Raquel so aufgelöst erlebt hatte, war er einfach nicht mehr er selbst. Irgendetwas war falsch. Wie sie reagiert hatte, es war nicht… das was er angenommen hatte. Wie in Trance setzte er sich zurück zu den anderen, doch er war gefangen in seinen Überlegungen. Erst als Andres begann zu scherzen, dass Sergio verknallt sei. Und dass sie ihn noch nie so erlebt hatten und ob er daran dachte was zwischen Raquels Beinen so vor sich ging, entschuldigte sich Sergio hochrot vom Rest der Gruppe und machte sich auf den Weg zurück. Er hatte ja einen „wichtigen“ Job. Das Lachen seines Bruders noch im Ohr, der damit den Rest der Gruppe angesteckt hatte, hielt er bei Augustin an.

„Augustin, Raquel… kommt sie öfter?“, fragte er ihn.

„Die Inspectora? Ja… eigentlich täglich zur Mittagszeit…“, antwortete dieser während er sich die Hände trockenrieb.

„Danke.“, damit war Sergio verschwunden. Er hatte einen verdacht und… er musste einen Plan schmieden.

…

Raquel war froh, dass Alberto sie verschont hatte. Vielleicht auch, weil er auf der Arbeit einen großen Erfolg gelandet hatte. Sie hatte am Abend, nachdem er glücklicherweise nicht erfahren hatte, dass ihre Mittagspause länger gedauert hatte, als gewöhnlich, sein Lieblingsessen gekocht um… ihre Ruhe zu haben. Sie hatte mehr Zeit mit ihrer Tochter verbracht und die Schmerzen die jede von Paulas Bewegungen und Berührungen erzeugten tapfer ertragen. Dann hatte sie die Küche aufgeräumt und sich zu Bett gelegt. Sie war froh, dass sie so müde war und sich in die Traumwelt flüchten konnte und so gar nicht bemerkte, wie er zu Bett kam.

Es war auch gut, dass sie in der Arbeit nicht viel zu tun hatte heute und so ein wenig früher in die Mittagspause mit den gleichen Entschuldigungen wie gestern gehen konnte. Heute lief sie fast fröhlich die Straßen entlang und betrat das Hanoi mit einem schon lange nicht mehr gesehenen Enthusiasmus.

„Hola Augustin! Das Übliche bitte, diesmal to go und… ein Sandwich.“, bat sie lächelnd und wartete auf ihre Bestellung, nahm sie glücklich entgegen und wendete sich zum Gehen. Womit sie nicht gerechnet hätte, war damit mit jemandem zusammen zu rempeln. Sie konnte den Schließreflex ihrer Hand nicht unterdrücken und ihr Cappuccino goss sich brennend heiß über ihre Hand und ihren Arm, durch die verschiedenen Stoffe hindurch, bis er auf ihrer Haut landete. Sie zuckte zusammen und für einen Moment war da nur der Schmerz der Hitze. „Entschuldigung vielmals, das tut mir leid!“, sagte eine sanfte Stimme und sie spürte wie jemand ihre Hand vorsichtig griff und diese sanft abtupfte.

Sie wedelte die andere Hand weg und sagte einfach nur „Schon okay, schon okay…“, um die Person loszuwerden.

Doch sie hatte wohl die Rechnung ohne Sergio gemacht, denn als sie den Blick hob, sah sie in seine Augen und… irgendwas in ihnen machte ihr fürchterliche Angst.

„Raquel, das war brühend heiß… bitte… sie müssen den Arm hochkrempeln oder das von ihrer Haut bekommen.“, erklärte er ihr sachlich, aber ernst.

Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Sie konnte nicht. Ich kann nicht! Ich kann NICHT! Doch keine Worte kamen aus ihrem Mund.

Sein wissender Blick wurde ernster und ihre fehlende Antwort und Reaktion schienen ihm noch mehr Sicherheit zu geben. Dann machte er einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Darf ich?“, eine Frage. Ihr Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals. Nein…. Nein! NEIN! Er darf nicht nein! Doch sie konnte sich nicht rühren, nicht bewegen sie war von seinen Augen wie gefesselt an ihrem Platz.

Sergio wusste, dass das ein gefährliches Spiel mit dem Feuer war, doch… er hatte es alles tausendmal in seinem Kopf durchgespielt. Er hoffte nur, dass er fand wonach er suchte.

Sanft und ganz vorsichtig, damit er ihre Haut nicht berührte, hob er zunächst den Mantel an, dann ihren Pullover und schob beide über ihre schlanken Unterarme weiter nach oben. Und da waren sie. Gut erkennbar unter ihrer vom verschütteten Kaffee roten Haut. Grün, blau, gelb, dunkel, heller. Ihr Arm war so bunt, dass Sergio fast umfiel als er ihn sah.

 _!_ _N E I N !_

…

**_I'm talking to myself, I'm gonna find somebody else_ **

**_Tell me can you hear me?_ **

**_I need you to hear me_ **

**_Screaming out so loud_ **

**_But my words don't make a sound_ **

**_Tell me can you hear me?_ **

…

Sie wäre ihm fast wieder umgekippt und er hatte seinen Arm sanft um ihre Hüfte gelegt und sie an sich gezogen, um ihr den Halt zu geben den sie brauchte. Zwar hatte er damit gerechnet, dass sie sich zurückziehen würde, dass sie flüchten wollte, doch nichts davon war der Fall. Sie presste plötzlich ihren Kopf an seine Brust und begann bitterlich zu weinen. Sie hielt ihn so eng und so feste, dass Sergio glaubte keine Luft mehr zu bekommen und alle Blicke waren mit einem Mal auf sie beide gerichtet.

Im ersten Moment war er selbst so perplex, dass er seine Arme um sie legte und sanft ihren Rücken tätschelte. Er wollte ihr nicht weh tun, weswegen er die Intensität mit der sie ihn umarmte nicht erwiderte. Obwohl er bei jedem anderen stets darauf bedacht war seinen gebührenden Abstand zu halten, war es mit ihr so leicht. Er schien mit ihr genau zu wissen, was er machen musste und auch als sie nun dicke Krokodilstränen weinte und vor lauter Trauer, Erleichterung und was alles in ihr vor sich ging erbebte, hielt er sie sachte und behutsam fest.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie sich langsam gefangen hatte, bis sie keine Kraft mehr hatte um die Tränen zu weinen, die sie weinen sollte.

Er führte sie behutsam zu einem der Tische, Augustin hatte ihnen Getränke gebracht und wie neulich saßen sie gegenüber. Raquel mit geröteten Augen, er nach dem Ausbruch nun letztlich doch unsicher was er tun sollte.

Das Schweigen war ein wenig unangenehm und als er nach unten blickte, sah er wie ihre Hände nervös miteinander spielten. Was ihn überkam – er schätzte seine eigene „Unberührtheit“ und Abstand von anderen sehr – wusste er nicht, doch plötzlich hatte er seine Hand auf ihre gelegt.

„Man macht sich immer um so viele Dinge Gedanken und am Ende stellt man dann fest, dass es gar nicht so wichtig war…“, versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

Doch Raquel war von seiner Geste so überrumpelt, dass ihre Worte wie Wasser aus ihr heraussprudelten: „Zurzeit… ist es aber… gerade schlimm.“, ihr Gesicht spiegelte so viel Trauer und Unsicherheit wider, dass er ihre Hand sachte drückte und er merkte, wie ihre Stimme gebrochen klang. So als ob sie gleich wieder anfangen würde zu weinen. Dennoch sah sie ihn an und fing sich.

„Jah ich würde sagen… es läuft wirklich nicht gut.“ Wieso versuchst du überhaupt zu lächeln Raquel? Es läuft beschissen und es ist alles deine Schuld… oder? „Sogar fatal.“, sie lachte bei ihren Worten, doch das Lachen reichte nicht in ihre Augen. „Mein Leben ist gerade das größte Desaster.“ Warum erzählst du es ihm? Einem kompletten Fremden? Sei still!!

Die sanfte Berührung seines Daumens über ihren Fingerknöcheln brachte sie in diesem Moment fast zum Weinen. Was hatte er für einen seltsamen Impakt auf sie? Warum fühlte sie sich so wohl und geborgen? Er war ein kompletter Fremder und doch… hier endlich sprudelten die Worte nach so vielen Tagen und Wochen und Monaten der Angst und der Sorge.

„Tut mir leid, dass sie das durchmachen mussten.“, sagte er und sah sie unsicher an, während er immer noch unbewusst ihre Hände hielt und mit seinen liebevoll berührte.

„Also… wenn ich Ihnen… auf irgendeine Art… und… Weise helfen kann, dann… dann sagen Sie mir bitte Bescheid.“, sagte er und atmete tief ein. Seine Augen waren unruhig und dadurch, dass sie ihn nicht direkt ansah wurde er noch ein wenig unsicherer.

Er versuchte die Situation aufzuheitern, indem er sagte. „Was weiß ich..., vielleicht ein Notruftelefon ich… würde ihnen gerne zur Verfügung stehen.“, er lächelte und blinzelte unruhig unsicher, ob sein Scherz passend gewesen war. Andrés hätte wohl den Kopf geschüttelt, oder? Ja bestimmt hätte er das! Sergio schluckte schwer und begann sofort damit sich zu entschuldigen, wollte fast schon seine Hände zurückziehen.

„Verzeihen Sie Inspectora, ich… hätte mich nicht in Ihre privaten Angelegenheiten einmischen sollen…“, versuchte er also seinen Rückzieher zu machen. Doch sie kam ihm zuvor und hielt seine Hände fest.

„Nein, nein nein… das ist in Ordnung“ „Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid.“

Beide stockten und sahen sich wieder an. Es war als würde Zeit und Raum um sie herum verschwinden. „… es tut mir leid, denn ich bin verwundert.“, fuhr er dann fort.

„…Sie sind nicht unbedingt das was man sich unter einem…“

Nun begann sie doch ein wenig bitter aufzulachen.

„Ja, war klar…! Wenn man an eine misshandelte Frau denkt?“

Ihr Blick führte dazu, dass er sich definitiv unwohl fühlte, denn er hatte es geahnt, aber auch er hatte es nicht unbedingt wahrhaben wollen und… wenn er sich schon sehr schwer damit getan hatte, wie war das wohl mit anderen? Hatte es außer ihm irgendjemand bemerkt?

„Und weil ich selbst eine Pistole trage?“, ihr Blick war ernst und aufrichtig, er wusste nicht, was er dem entgegensetzen sollte.

„Tja…“, sagte sie und seufzte auf, blickte auf ihre Hände, die nun die seinen hielten und sich wie… an einem Rettungsring daran festgeklammert hatten. Pathetisch Raquel. Pathetisch. Sie ließ ihn los und zog ihre Hände zurück.

„Ich werde Ihnen sagen, wie es anfängt...“, sie blickte auf den Tisch. Nicht auf seine Hände, nicht auf sein Gesicht.

„…meistens nicht mit einer Ohrfeige.“, nun wanderte ihr Blick zu ihm und sie war wie gefesselt von seinen Augen, aber gleichzeitig war ihre Stimme nun ruhig und ernst. Was hatte sie zu verbergen?

…

**_I'm done talking to myself, I'm gonna find somebody else_ **

…

„Denn wenn das so wäre, würde ja jede Frau sofort Reißaus nehmen.“, ihr Blick wanderte von den Getränken wieder zu ihm und sie sprach weiter. Es fiel ihr sichtlich schwer und er musste leicht schlucken. Es war eine wirklich emotionale und schockierende Sache, die er hier entdeckt hatte und hören musste.

„Nein es ist anders…“, für einen Moment schien sie zu überlegen, ihre Stimme sachte, dann sah sie ihn wieder ernst an.

„Man… verliebt sich in einen bezaubernden, empathischen Mann… der intelligent ist.“, sie lachte hier fast auf und die Trauer war deutlich und bedrückend spürbar, als sie von ihrer Liebe erzählte.

„Der… dir das Gefühl gibt, du wärst das Tollste auf der Welt. Und… wenn er dich auf einmal darum bittet, dass du dein Profilfoto gegen das deiner Tochter austauschen sollst, machst du dir erstmal keine Gedanken.“

Er starrte sie an. So viel Informationen. Er konnte sich nicht von ihren Lippen losreißen, er konnte nicht aufhören zuzuhören, es brach ihm förmlich das Herz. So viel Trauer war hier und dennoch hatte sie es geschafft weiter zu machen, nachdem, was er erfahren hatte, war die Geschichte herzergreifend.

„Wenn er dich dann bittet, nicht mehr im Minirock zur Arbeit zu gehen…“ das hatte sie zwar niemals gemacht, dennoch… sollte es einfach ihren Standpunkt bestärken.

„…dann denkst du…“, sie sah von ihm weg in die Ferne „…naja… vielleicht will er dich nur vor den Männerblicken schützen.“, sie machte ein nachdenkliches unschuldiges Gesicht, ehe sie fortfuhr und alles, was ihr so passiert war zu erzählen.

„Und man findet das auch männlich.“, sagte sie und blickte ihn an. Ihr Gesicht zeigte deutlich wie dumm sie sich fühlte, jetzt wo das über ihre Lippen kam.

Er musste etwas sagen, doch sie unterbrach ihn.

„Ja und dann… eines Tages, da…“, er konnte hören wie ihre Stimme belegter wurde. „…schreit er dich an.“

Sergio konnte in Raquels Blicken wieder Tränen erkennen. Er konnte sehen wie ihre Augen wieder zu schwimmen begannen.

„Sie… sie müssen mir das nicht unbedingt erzählen.“, versuchte er daher zu intervenieren und ihr mehr Sicherheit zu geben, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn an.

„Doch, doch. Ich will…. Ich will das gern.“, sagte sie und eine kleine Träne floss. Bitte lass mich reden, jetzt… wo ich endlich einmal reden kann!

„Wissen Sie, Sergio, es ist wie eine…“, sie unterbrach sich und sah ihn kurz an, dann überlegend zur Seite, während sie sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht wischte und er versuchte ihre Geschichte mit neutralem Blick aufzunehmen und zu fangen. „…Treppe hinunterzugehen.“

Sie sah ihn an und ihr Blick war traurig, ernst und er konnte sich nicht von ihren dunklen mit Tränen glimmenden Augen abwenden. „Naja, wie in diesen grausamen Horrorfilmen. In denen das Opfer in den Keller geht. Und alle sitzen vor dem Fernseher und denken ‚Tu‘s nicht! Geh‘ nicht runter! Geh‘ nicht!‘ Aber du gehst.“ Sie stockte und schluckte. „Und da habe ich dann meine erste Ohrfeige kassiert.“

Er hielt es nicht aus, er fühlte sich so unwohl in seiner Haut, als hätte er sie persönlich geschlagen. Er konnte ihrem Blick nicht weiter standhalten, musste schlucken und zur Seite schauen. Sie seufzte und sprach dennoch weiter.

„Und dann die Zweite. Und die Dritte.“, sie hatte schneller gesprochen den Blick nun wieder gesenkt.

„Raquel. Sie müssen ihn anzeigen.“, sagte Sergio ernst und sah wie ihr Blick zur Seite ging.

„Das geht nicht.“, ihre Stimme war vor Unsicherheit ein wenig höher. „Er ist auch bei der Polizei.“, sagte sie und sah beschämt auf ihre Hände. „Und er ist der beliebteste Typ im ganzen Kommissariat.“ Sie stockte und in ihrem Innersten blubberte das auf, was sie eigentlich wirklich wollte. Ich will ihn loswerden. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber ich will Alberto loswerden!

„Ich schäme mich!“, sprudelte es aus ihr heraus. Sie konnte Sergio nicht anblicken, als sie das sagte. Sie konnte es einfach nicht. Dennoch musste sie es sagen: „Wie soll ich mich nur vor meinen Chef stellen und ihm erzählen, dass ich mich anderthalb Jahre habe schlagen und erniedrigen lassen?“, eine Träne schoss aus ihren Augen und sie starrte in den Boden.

Sergio war wie weggeblasen. Sie hat das anderthalb Jahre ertragen?

„Ich hab‘ zwar eine 9-mm-HMK am Halfter aber…“, sie begann nun wirklich ein wenig zu schluchzen, „…die hilft mir auch nicht dabei, auf mich selbst aufzupassen.“, verkündete sie wieder mit sich fangender Stimme – es kostete sie sehr viel Energie.

„Sagen Sie das nicht so.“, sein Blick war sanft, wie ein Sonnenstrahl als er sie ansah. „A…also Raquel…“, er lehnte sich zu ihr vor. „Die Polizei und das Gericht, die können sowas nicht für eine Lüge halten!“, erklärte er. Schließlich hatte sie neben den Spuren an ihrem Arm bestimmt noch andere Spuren der Misshandlung.

„Raquel, das ist unmöglich! Man kann doch zusätzlich zu ihren… Verletzungen… spüren, wie viel Demütigung Sie in dieser Beziehung ertragen mussten.“, er hatte sich zu ihr vorgelehnt.

„Nur…. Nur wer wird mir helfen?“, fragte sie einfach, sie konnte das nicht alleine, sie war so pathetisch und klein gegenüber Alberto. Sie konnte das nicht.

Sergio fühlte sich unwohl. Er konnte ihre Frage nicht beantworten, er sah erst nach links, die Worte steckten in seinem Mund, sein Blick ging nach unten, er fühlte sich unfähig und dann als seine Augen auf ihren Händen lagen, begann er zu sprechen.

„Ich…. Ich weiß zwar noch nicht wie genau, aber ich werde in jedem Fall versuchen ihnen zu helfen.“, sagte er offen und ehrlich und in diesem Moment, spürte er wie sie seine Hand sanft berührte ungläubig vielleicht, doch sie hielt seine Hand und… obwohl er das normalerweise nicht mochte, es… machte ihm nichts aus, die Dankbarkeit in ihrem Blick. Das verweinte Lächeln…

„Danke sehr.“

…

**_He had listened._ **

**_He had heard her._ **

**_HE had, whilst no one else did._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow du hast bis hier her gelesen? Dann erstmal sorry! Ich konnte eben kein Ende finden! Und dann: Keine Sorge. Mir geht es gut. ;)


	6. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um zu gewinnen, muss man häufig etwas opfern. Eine Dame oder gar die eigene Sicherheit.  
> Damengambit (Netflix) - ala Serquel & Banküberfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke an Raphe für die ganzen Hintergrundinformationen bezüglich Schachregeln (ich bin definitiv ein Noop was Schach angeht).  
> Danke an agadmator's Chess Channel, der das Spiel mit dem "wunderschönen" Opfer so gut erklärt hat, dass ich einige Züge nachvollziehen konnte: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oIMaTKOZG-8
> 
> Danke an meine fleißigen Leser und die vielen wundervollen Kommentare. Ich hoffe, dass euch die Schachreferenzen nicht zu viel werden ^.^"

**_SACRIFICE_ **

Als er den Gang entlanglief, war sein Gesicht ohne Emotionen. Er rückte seine Krawatte zurecht, wischte sich mit seiner Hand kurz über den Ärmel seines Jacketts und sah nach vorn. Die Presse konnte er ausblenden, er war sie mittlerweile gewohnt. Er wusste, dass sie Fotos wollten, dass die Reporter mitschrieben würden und dass die Reichsten der Reichen heute Abend zugegen sein würden. Dennoch war er die Ruhe in Person. Er schob gekonnt seine Brille weiter nach oben und warf einen Blick in das Publikum. Ein leichtes Nicken war von einem großen dunkelhaarigen Mann zu sehen, Andrés, sein Halbbruder. Sergio nickte ihm ebenfalls zu. Sie hatten das perfekte Spiel geplant. Trotzdem würde er vorsichtig sein müssen. Sein Blick fiel über den Rest der gut gekleideten Personen. Neben Andrés saßen Martín, Ágatha und Silene. Alle ihre Blicke waren auf ihn gerichtet, aber selbstbewusst und sicher. Er blickte auf das Schachbrett, dass auf dem Tisch stand. Die Figuren waren ordentlich in Reih und Glied gestellt und neben dem Bord stand die Uhr. Er seufzte und nahm seinen Platz ein, die schwarzen Figuren gehörten für dieses Spiel ihm.

Sergio Marquina, einer der erfolgreichsten Schachspieler und Großmeister der Erde, wartete auf seine Gegnerin. Er hatte die Arme auf die Lehne seines Stuhles gelegt und wartete. Es war ein Akt der Höflichkeit seinen Gegner mit einem Handschütteln zu begrüßen, auch wenn es eine Frau war. Es war nicht gewöhnlich, dass eine Frau sich in der Schachwelt so weit schlug, dass sie offen und ohne Rückhalt gegen einen Großmeister antreten konnte. Sergio war über ihre Fähigkeiten sehr erstaunt und sie hatte allein deswegen sein Interesse geweckt. Er hatte ihren Weg verfolgt und ihre Züge genauestens analysiert. Er hatte Tag und Nacht Zeit um seine Züge zu planen, lebte ja auch sehr zurückgezogen und verwendete sein Leben um sich mit Schach zu beschäftigen. Doch als er ihr erstes Spiel im Fernsehen verfolgen hatte können, war er doch von ihren Zügen hingerissen gewesen. Es war ein wundervolles Spiel gewesen, sie hatte ihren Gegner mit Zielstrebigkeit und Genauigkeit zum Fall gebracht. Sergio hatte seine eigene Aufregung kaum verbergen können, während er sich das Spiel ansah.

Mit ihren anspruchsvollen und raffinierten Zügen hatte sie ihn vollständig in seinen Bann gezogen. Er hatte sich so viele Spiele von ihr angesehen und ihre Züge jedes Mal aufs Neue bewundert und innerlich vor Freude gestrahlt, auch wenn er nach außen hin scheinbar kalt blieb.

_„Hermanito, jetzt sitzt du schon wieder vor dem Fernseher… das ist sehr ungewöhnlich für dich.“, hatte Andrés bemerkt, während er ihnen beiden einen Drink eingeschenkt hatte._

_„Solltest du nicht deine Schachbücher bemühen?“, fragte er grinsend und reichte seinem Bruder den Drink, ehe er sich zu ihm auf die Couch setzte. Sergio nahm den Drink entspannt entgegen und einen kurzen Schluck. Als er bemerkte, wie viel Alkohol Andrés ihnen gemixt hatte, verzog er nur kurz das Gesicht und stellte das Glas anschließend zur Seite._

_„Nun… ab und an muss man sich auch mit realen Spielen auseinandersetzen und nicht nur mit bereits gespielten.“, erklärte Sergio ruhig._

_„Ach Hermanito, wen willst du eigentlich täuschen…?“, fragte Andrés und warf ihm einen frechen Blick zu. „Du bist ihrem Charme erlegen, oder?“, fragte er nach und Sergio sah ihn verwundert an._

_„Wessen Charme?“_

_„Na… dem Charme dieses neuen Talents am Schachhimmel. Ra….Ra…“, Andrés versuchte sich fieberhaft an den Namen zu erinnern._

_„Raquel Murillo.“, half Sergio nach._

_“Genau! Sie sieht spitze aus und sie ist talentiert. Und vielleicht hat sie sogar etwas für so ein Genie aber sozial inkompatiblen Kerl wie für dich übrig.“, sagte Andrés grinsend während er trank._

_Sergio indes musterte kurz seinen Bruder verdrehte die Augen und nuschelte. „So sozial inkompatibel bin ich auch nicht…“_

_„Was?“, fragte Andrés belustigt, der natürlich alles genau gehört hatte._

_„Ich meine… ich bin sicherlich nicht verliebt. Sie ist eine gute Taktikerin und Strategin und sie kommt einfach so aus dem Nichts. Das… Macht sie so interessant.“, versuchte Sergio zu erklären und deutete mit der Hand dabei auf das Abbild von Raquel Murillo, die ihrem Gegner siegessicher in die Augen blickte. „Sie verzieht keine Miene, egal wie schlecht es aussieht. Sie scheint ihrem Gegner immer fünf Schritte voraus zu sein und…“_

_„Oooohohoooooh! Ich glaube du bist so ein kleines bisschen verliebt.“, erklärte Andrés ihm grinsend._

_„Nein…“_

_„Doch… so ein klitze, klitze kleines bisschen.“_

Sergio seufzte als er an die Unterhaltung zurückdachte. Nein, er war garantiert nicht romantisch an Raquel Murillo interessiert. Sie überwältigte ihn mit ihren schier unmöglichen Erfolgen, aber… es war eine rein platonische „Beziehung“ wenn überhaupt. Er fand ihre Spielweise unglaublich.

Als sie eintraf, hallten die Blitze der Kameras stumm durch den Gang. Es war ein reines Gewitter. Sie war unglaublich elegant gekleidet und blickte Sergio siegessicher in die Augen. Er reichte ihr die Hand und spürte wie ein ungewohntes Kribbeln seinen Nacken hinabrann. „Miss Murillo…“, grüßte er und schenkte ihr ein knappes Lächeln.

„Mr. Marquina.“, antwortete sie in gleicher Manier, dann setzten sie sich beide. Sie nahmen ihre Blöcke zur Hand. Er lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete das Spielfeld. Er sah wieder auf und blickte ihr Ernst und tief in die Augen. „Bereit.“, fragte er doch sie nickte nur.

Er lehnte sich ein Stückchen vor, schob die Brille wieder die Nase nach oben und wartete auf ihre Eröffnung.

…

Raquel war nervös. Sie würde heute einem der Großmeister gegenübersitzen. Das hätte sie sich definitiv niemals träumen lassen. Es war auch mehr aus Spaß gewesen, dass sie mit Alicia, Alberto, _Sánchez und Tamayo_ zusammen an einem ihrer feuchten Abende – sie hatten so viel Getrunken, dass keiner von ihnen wirklich noch aufrecht stehen konnte – anfingen Schach zu spielen und sich darüber totzulachen, wie sie die Figuren über das Feld ziehen sollten. Doch irgendwas an dem ganzen hatte Raquel nicht mehr losgelassen und anstelle für ihre Seminararbeiten zu recherchieren hatte sie sich Schachbücher ausgeliehen und diese förmlich verschlungen.

_Es war mehr aus Spaß gewesen, dass Alicia ihre beste Freundin zum Schachclub der Uni gezerrt hatte, nun… die vielen verschiedenen Bücher waren ausschlaggebend gewesen. Raquel hatte protestiert, allerdings dann aus Spaß doch versucht mit den anderen mitzuhalten und… sie war gut gewesen. Überraschend gut. Es war als könne sie die Züge vorhersehen und ihre Verteidigung daran arrangieren. Sie war so eingenommen von den Möglichkeiten auf dem Brett, von der Strategie, die sie zu sehen bekam und die in jedem Gegner anders war, dass sie an diesem Abend komplett vergaß, dass sie und Alberto ein Date hatten. Als er sie wie in Gedanken auf dem Bett fand, dachte er zuerst, dass sie krank war. Als er allerdings den wahren Grund erfuhr – sie hatte eben zu sehr über verschiedene Schachstrategien nachgedacht – wurde er wütend und in seinem Aufruhr nahm er das Schachbrett, das sie sich geliehen hatte und schmetterte es gegen die Wand. Während es flog, wusste Raquel, dass es aus war. Sie schmiss ihn raus und Alicia, die den Trubel mitbekommen hatte half ihr mit größtem Vergnügen dabei. Dann besahen sie sich das Brett und die Figuren. Es war glücklicherweise nichts in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden._

_„Du bist ganz schön verrückt Murillo.“, sagte Alicia und lachte dabei._

_Und so begann Raquels Weg in die Schachwelt._

_Sie musste die Uni schmeißen, hatte einen Nebenjob in einer Bar, in der sie Bediente und… sie verbrachte jede freie Minute, um sich mit Schach zu beschäftigen. Ihr großes Glück? In der Bar in der sie bediente, waren einige ältere Herren mit Schacherfahrung, die gerne die ein oder andere Partie spielten und ihr neue Tricks und Regeln beibrachten._

Sie blinzelte und sah ihren Schachgegner an. Sergio Marquina. Sie würde ihn heute schlagen. Ruhig hob sie die Hand und ließ diese über das Schachbrett gleiten, dann – das hatte sie bisher noch nie getan, denn sie war jemand der andere Eröffnungen vorzog – nahm sie den Bauern auf D2 und rückte ihn vor auf D4. Während sich ihre Hand auf die Uhr legte, blickte sie wieder in die dunklen Augen ihres Gegners.

Sergio ließ sich seine Überraschung nicht anmerken. Gleichzeitig hüpfte sein Herz vor Freude. Das würde ein unglaublich interessantes Spiel werden. Sie hatte ihm eine gänzlich neue Eröffnung vorgelegt. Natürlich erkannte er diese, doch… sie hatte diese in ihren ganzen Spielen, die er gesehen hatte so noch nie verwendet. Er blickte sie an und in ihrem Blick konnte er es lesen, die Aufforderung das Spiel mit ihr zu beginnen.

Die nächsten Züge waren ziemlich simpel. Sergio nahm die Eröffnung an und spielte seinen Bauern von D7 auf D5 damit dieser ihren weißen stoppen konnte. Auch Raquel spielte in diesem Stadium die typischen Züge für diese spezielle Eröffnung aus. Der weiße Bauer von C2 wurde auf C4 verschoben. Sergio nahm das Damengambit an, indem er mit seinem schwarzen Bauern auf D5 ihren Bauern auf C4 schlug.

_Was sie wohl vorhat? Mit dem Damengambit spielt sie mir in die Hände, das ist mein Lieblingsspiel?_ Sergios Augen huschten vom Spielbrett zu Raquels Augen hinauf. Sie sah ihn ernst mit großen Augen an und während sich beide Kontrahenten in die Augen starrten, zeigte keiner eine Regung. _Er glaubt, dass er es leicht haben wird? Dann soll er das doch._

Während die beiden spielten, war es ganz leise im Raum. Man konnte kaum einen Atemzug wahrnehmen. Während Raquel und Sergio spielten und auf das Brett starrten, schienen sie wie in einer anderen Welt zu sein. Die Gespräche verliefen nonverbal, lediglich über Blicke. Die Mienen der beiden waren starr. Es war ein Spiel der unsichtbaren Emotionen. Während die Figuren ihre Felder vorrückten und sich bewegten.

Es war eine intensive Partie und Sergio genoss sie sehr. Die vielen ernsten Blicke, die intensiven Strategien. Das hin und her auf dem Brett. Oh…. Ja es war eine Freude wie seine Herausforderin ihn anspornte und er sich diesmal wirklich anstrengen musste. Es tat ihm fast leid das sagen zu müssen, aber er genoss das Schachspiel gegen sie viel mehr als gegen irgendjemand anderen. Wie sehr hätte er sich gewünscht, dass sie ihn nicht so kalt und ernst ansehen würde, sondern dass sie gemeinsam Spaß haben könnten, wie er und Andrés. Doch… es ging nicht und er musste sein Spiel spielen, komme was wolle.

Raquel genoss das Spiel mit dem Schachgroßmeister sehr. Sie genoss es in seine dunklen Augen zu sehen, sie genoss es ihn zu fordern mit ihren Zügen neue Wege zu gehen, die er vielleicht noch nicht kannte. Sie würde ihm und der Männerwelt zeigen, was Frauen konnten und sie würde ihn schlagen. Das waren ihre Ziele. Es ärgerte sie, dass ihr gegenüber dem Spiel zu genießen schien, dass er sich zurücklehnte und zu entspannen schien, wann immer sie mit ihrem nächsten Zug dran war. Er hatte schließlich nichts zu verlieren, anders als sie die neben ihrem Ruf alles verlieren könnte und die, wenn sie die Partie verlor, vermutlich einfach vergessen werden würde.

Sie sah erstaunt vom Schreiben auf, als Sergio sich räusperte. Er sah zum Schiedsrichter auf und dieser runzelte ebenfalls die Stirn. Dennoch kam er auf die beiden Spieler zu und beugte sich zu Sergio hinab. Dieser murmelte dem Schiedsrichter etwas zu und dieser überlegte einen kurzen Moment.

_Vor einigen Wochen befand Sergio sich in einem kleinen Zimmer, vorne auf dem Pult ein Schachspiel. Er hatte ihnen seinen Plan ganz minutiös erklärt. Er hatte sich beim Schach nicht mit Details aufgehalten, schließlich würde er das Spiel nicht aktiv spielen, sondern mehr… passiv seine Züge bis zu einer Hängepartie verfolgen und am zweiten Tag bis zu einem Remis Angebot, doch das waren Termini mit denen höchstens Andrés, jedoch nicht die anderen Bankräuber etwas anfangen konnten._

_„Und wie werden wir den Schiedsrichter auf unsere Seite ziehen?“, fragte Silene in ihrer reizendsten Stimme. Sie hoffte wohl auf etwas Aktion._

_„Wir werden seine Familie bedrohen.“, erklärte Sergio für diese Emotionen unempfindlich. „Wir werden ihm kurz nach Beginn des Spiels eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass er und seine Familie bedroht würden, wenn er einen Mucks über die Bedrohung macht und wenn er mir keine Hängepartie gestattet.“, sagte Sergio, der natürlich das alles schon geplant hatte._

_Die anderen waren beeindruckt, aber auch froh, als sie nach dieser Lektion den Raum verlassen konnten. „Na… na… und du bist sicher, dass du das durchziehen kannst Hermanito?“, fragte Andrés grinsend, er war als einziger geblieben._

_„Natürlich kann ich das… wieso denn nicht?“, fragte Sergio wieder ein wenig verunsichert._

_„Nicht, dass du aus lauter Verliebtheit an diesem Tag schon das Spiel verlierst.“, sagte sein Bruder lachend und blickte ihn zufrieden an als Sergio das Blut in die Wangen schoss._

_„Wie oft soll ich es denn noch sagen, ich bin NICHT verliebt.“, erklärte Sergio wieder. „Ich bewundere sie lediglich.“_

_„Jaja.. wir werden sehen, sobald du ihr mit ihren wunderschönen, intelligenten Augen gegenübersitzt… dann mach keinen Fehler, ja? DU denkst an die wichtigste Regel?“, Andrés liebte es ihn zu necken und Sergio sah ihn kalt an._

_„Natürlich, ich habe sie ja aufgestellt.“, antwortete er nur._

Wieder in der Gegenwart nickte der Schiedsrichter und reichte Sergio einen Umschlag. Raquel sah den Mann ihr gegenüber mit seinem gepflegten und sicheren Auftreten mit offenem Mund an. Er unterbrach das Spiel? Warum? Was war so wichtig? Die kurze Überraschung auf ihren Zügen wich, sie versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass sie sich ärgerte.

Sergio nahm den Umschlag, den Stift und den kleinen Zettel und schrieb seinen nächsten Zug, den er am Morgen des kommenden Tages machen würde auf. Dann erhob er sich, verneigte sich kurz gegenüber seiner Kontrahentin, drehte sich um und verließ den Raum.

…

„Was soll das heißen, ihr braucht noch einen weiteren Tag?“, fragte Sergio als er das Hotelzimmer betrat. „Wir haben nicht die Möglichkeit noch einen weiteren Tag rauszuschlagen.“, erklärte er sachlich, doch Augustin, Mirko und Radko sahen ihn ruhig an.

„Wir machen so schnell wie wir können.“, versuchte Augustin zu erklären.

Sergio, tigerte in dem Zimmer herum. „Ihr habt nicht mehr viel Zeit, ich kann nur noch morgen für die restliche Zeit des Spiels die Augen der Welt auf mich gerichtet halten.“, sagte er und hatte die Hand gehoben, als wolle er etwas aufschreiben, er ließ die Hand wieder sinken.

„Hermanito, beruhige dich…“, sagte Andrés. Er klopfte Sergio auf die Schultern und lächelte ihn an. „Wir sind ja fast durch…“

Sergios Augen wurden weit. „Was soll das heißen, FAST durch?“, fragte er mit besonderer Betonung auf dem Wort fast. „Unser Zeitplan sieht vor, dass ihr bereits durchgebrochen seid!“, erklärte er seinem Bruder. „Also… seid ihr, oder seid ihr NICHT durchgebrochen?“, wollte er wissen und sah in die Runde. Betretenes Schweigen sagte ihm alles, was er wissen musste.

„Verdammt!“ das war wohl der größte emotionale Ausbruch, den die Gruppe jemals von ihm gesehen hatte.

„Okay…“, er überlegte kurz. „Silene du und Anibal, ihr müsst morgen von dieser Seite aus helfen, wir schaffen es sonst nicht.“, sagte er dann ruhig und sah beide an. „Es gehen nur ihr beide, bei Marin und Andrés wird man zu viel Verdacht schöpfen, da beide eigentlich immer bei meinen Spielen zugegen sind, und da Agata den Hoteldirektor um ihren kleinen Finger gewickelt hat… kann sie dort nicht weg, ohne dass er unruhig wird.“, stellte Sergio klar, sah in die Runde seiner Freunde und schob die Brille wieder auf die Nase.

„Morgen, wenn ich spiele, werdet ihr die Bank von St. Petersburg ausrauben.“, sagte Sergio und drehte sich in vollem Professor Modus zu seinen Komplizen um.

„Es wird keine Geiseln geben niemand wird es wissen, denn ihr werdet vom Keller dieses Hotels aus direkt in den Tresorraum eindringen.“, verkündete er allen, als ob sie bei seinen Lektionen nicht anwesend gewesen wären.

„Ihr werdet das Geld verpacken und wir werden mit vollen Koffern wieder abreisen. Da wir direkt mit unseren Wagen im Keller parken, werden ein paar Koffer mehr oder weniger gar kein Aufsehen erregen.“, sagte er und nickte gedankenverloren.

„Ihr habt morgen… ungefähr zwei Stunden. Punkt 12 werde ich ihr ein Remis anbieten. Dann seid ihr fertig. Ich werde mit ihr für die Presse posten und dann… machen wir uns auf und davon.“, erklärte er allen zum x-ten Mal und während Silene die Augen verdrehte, besah sich Agata lediglich ihre Fingernägel.

„Es ist verdammt wichtig, dass alles klappt!“, sagte er eindringlich und sah sie alle an.

„Ach… Professor, beruhigen Sie sich mal… das läuft alles!“, wurde er von Agata ruhig gestimmt, die allerdings sich dann auch verabschieden ging. „Ich bin dann mal meinen neuen Freund beschäftigen.“, sagte sie.

…

Während sich das Team um Sergio, weniger mit dem Schachspiel beschäftigte, als mit dem Banküberfall war es in Raquel Murillos gerade anders. Raquel, Alicia und viele ihrer Vertrauten analysierten das Spiel, dass sie und Sergio sich bisher geliefert hatten. Sie machten sich Notizen und versuchten jeden neuen Zug vorher zu ahnen. Bis irgendwann… einfach die Katze aus dem Sack war und Alicia Raquel zwang sich hinzulegen, damit sie am nächsten Morgen frisch und fit in das Duell gehen konnte.

…

Am nächsten Morgen, als Raquel und Sergio sich wieder gegenübersaßen, spürte er doch eine gewisse Anspannung wegen des Bankraubs. Dennoch versuchte er sich zu entspannen sich dem Spiel hinzugeben. Es war alles perfekt. Er hatte alles jahrelang geplant. Er war derjenige auf den die Kameras gerichtet waren, die Augen der Nation. Gleichzeitig konnte er niemals mit dem Verbrechen in Verbindung gebracht werden. Dennoch… es könnte auch so einiges schiefgehen und das machte ihm unnötiges Kopfzerbrechen, das er definitiv in diesem Spiel gebrauchen könnte.

Raquel merkte, dass ihr gegenüber an diesem Morgen nicht ganz so ruhig war und sie gab sich ein siegessicheres Lächeln. Sie beobachtete wie der attraktive, intelligente Mann seine Königin von G4 nach G6 zog. Diesen Zug hatte er gestern schon aufgeschrieben. Und sie hatte ihn erwartet. Sie hatte sich gestern mit ihrem Team sehr gut vorbereitet, anders als Sergio, den andere Gedanken gequält hatten. Sie antwortete, indem sie ihren Springer von C5 nach E6 zog.

Sie versuchte durch ihn hindurch zu blicken und seine Strategie zu ergründen, dabei runzelte sie ein wenig die Stirn. Sein Blick war anders als er es gestern gewesen war. Sergio schmunzelte und genoss das Spiel. Er bot ihr ein gutes Spiel, allerdings war es für ihn egal, ob er verlor oder gewann. Das war der große Unterschied. Doch… er wollte es sich nicht so stark anmerken lassen. Er versuchte entspannt zu bleiben, ruhig zu bleiben. Gleichzeitig konnte er nicht verhindern, dass er nervös versuchte zu hören, ob man etwas von dem Überfall mitbekam.

Er war verändert heute. Anders als gestern, nicht so intensiv, irgendwie angespannt, jedoch nicht wegen des Spiels. Raquel kniff die Augen zusammen und beobachtete ihn, wie er seine Züge plante, durchführte und sie war doch froh, als sie die nächsten Züge vorhergesehen hatte. Sie hatte einen großen Vorteil ohne es zu wissen, denn während sie sich gestern mit dem Spiel beschäftigt hatte, hatte er anderes zu tun gehabt. Dennoch schlug Sergio sich gut.

Die Erfahrung eines Schachgroßmeisters auf seiner Seite zog Sergio seinen Bauern von D6 nach D5 und blickte ruhig in Raquels Augen. Er konnte sehen, wie ihre Augen sich kurz weiteten und zusammenzogen. Und er wusste genau. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet, sie hatte alles analysiert, aber diesen Zug hatten sie nicht bedacht.

Raquels Blick traf den von Sergio und sie atmete tief ein und aus, dann sah sie auf das Spielfeld. Sie musste ruhig bleiben und sie musste denken. Und während in ihrem Kopf die Figuren über das Brett schossen und sie versuchte jegliche Züge durchzugehen, warf er einen kurzen Seitenblick zu seinem Bruder und sah dann beiläufig auf die Uhr.

Als Raquel ihren Läufer zwischen die Bauern auf C5 stellte, war Sergio wie weggeblasen. Er jubelte ihr im Inneren für diesen sehr guten Zug zu und musste fast ein wenig grinsen, weil sie einen wirklich guten Zug gemacht hatte.

Sie warf ihrem Kontrahenten einen kurzen Blick zu und war wie erstarrt. Er hatte ein sanftes Lächeln aufgesetzt. Was sollte das? Wollte er sie nun aus der Fassung bringen? Sie konnte ihn heute so gar nicht einschätzen. Allerdings… musste sie sich eingestehen, dass das Lächeln, das er zeigte, durchaus niedlich war, vor allem mit den kleinen Grübchen, die auch unter seinem Bart zu sehen waren.

Es war einige Züge später, dass er einen kleinen, dennoch bedeutenden Fehler machte, als er Stimmen aus der Lobby hörte und sein Herz ihm in die Hose zu rutschen drohte. Er bewegte nicht seinen König, sondern seine Dame. Doch bevor Raquel zum Gegenzug ansetzen konnte, sah er sie an. „Raquel. Sie sind eine sehr begabte Spielerin. Ich möchte ihnen ein Remis anbieten.“, sagte er ruhig aber deutlich hörbar. Das Zeichen für seine Komplizen und… während die Uhr 12 schlug, sah er Raquel Murillo ruhig an.

Verwirrt blickte Raquel auf und wusste gar nicht wie ihr geschah. Wenn sie das Angebot des Schachweltmeisters annahm, dann würden sie beide sich den Titel teilen. Aber… warum bot er es ihr jetzt an? Was sollte das? Wollte er sie aus dem Spiel bringen? Oder… sah er vielleicht die Möglichkeit zu verlieren? Oder wollte er ihr eine Chance geben.

Sie schluckte, doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein.“, sagte sie entschlossen und in diesem Moment war es an Sergio die Augenbrauen zusammenzuziehen. Da war ein Sprung in seinem sonst so perfekten Plan. Sie hatte sein Remis ausgeschlagen. Er musste die Partie also beenden.

Mit ihrer Antwort zog Raquel die weiße Königin auf F5. Da Sergio nun im Schach stand, musste er handeln doch es gab nicht viel Handlungsspielraum, er konnte seinen schwarzen König nur ein Feld ziehen von H7 nach H8. Raquels Augen schienen ihn zu durchdringen und in seine Seele zu blicken als sie ihre Königin ein weiteres Feld nach vorne zog. Zwar hatte er gerade sein Pferdchen verloren, doch… diese Spielstellung. Er blickte sie ruhig an. Es war fast so als würden sie in eine unausgesprochene Unterhaltung driften.

_Wollen Sie wirklich ihre Königin opfern?_

_\- Ja._

_Warum?_

_\- Manchmal muss ein Opfer erbracht werden… und sei es noch so riesig um zu gewinnen._

Er bewegte seinen Bauern von G7 nach F6 und damit war ihre Dame aus dem Spiel genommen. Er war fasziniert von ihren Zügen und nun mehr in dem Spiel angekommen, als er es den ganzen Morgen gewesen war.

Während er in einer sehr defensiven Art spielen musste, brachte Raquel es nach einigen Zügen soweit einen ihrer Bauern in eine weitere weiße Königin zu verwandeln. Sergio war wirklich begeistert, wie Raquel dem ganzen Spiel eine riesige Wendung gab.

Als schließlich der weiße König auf E2 und die schwarze Königin auf E4 sich gegenüberstanden, sah Sergio Raquel ernst an. Was würde sie jetzt machen?

Raquel sah Sergio an und ihre braunen Augen lagen gefühlt eine halbe Ewigkeit auf seinen. Es war wieder wie ein unausgesprochenes Gespräch.

_Sie wissen, dass ich gewonnen habe, nicht?_

_\- Ja._

_Ich muss meinen König nur bewegen und das Spiel ist um._

_\- Ich weiß._

_Warum haben Sie mir Remis angeboten?_

_\- Ich hatte meine Gründe…_

_Lassen Sie mich aus den gleichen Gründen nun gewinnen?_

_\- Nein. Sie sind eine Schachkoryphäe. Sie haben es sich verdient zu gewinnen._

Ganz langsam nahm Raquel ihren König auf und zog ihn von E2 nach D2.

Die Welt schien still zu stehen. Alle starrten zu Sergio wie sein nächster Schritt nun aussehen würde. Doch Sergio lächelte nur und betrachtete nun das Schachbrett und nicht mehr Raquel. Dann ganz langsam beugte er sich vor und griff nach dem schwarzen König.

Getuschel hallte durch den Raum. Viele Augen versuchten seinen nächsten Zug vorherzusehen, doch Sergio legte den König behutsam auf das Brett. „Schachmatt…“, sagte er mit ruhiger und sanfter Stimme. Dann stand er auf, den schwarzen König in der Hand und hielt ihn Raquel hin um ihr den Sieg zu gönnen.

Sie konnte es nicht glauben, sie hatte gewonnen! Sie hatte gegen den Schachweltmeister gewonnen. Mit zitternden Beinen erhob sie sich und nahm Sergios Hand. Raquel musste sich eine kleine Freudenträne wegwischen, als sie sich bewusstwurde, was sie gerade vollbracht hatte. Alle dir ihr gesagt hatten, wie wertlos sie war und dass sie es niemals zu etwas bringen würde, hatten Unrecht behalten.

Sie wusste nicht was passierte, doch plötzlich kam es einfach über sie und sie legte ihre Arme um Sergio Marquina, der gerade noch ihr Kontrahent gewesen war und küsste ihn. Als sie von ihm abließ, drehte sie sich sofort zu Alicia um, sich immer noch unbewusst, was sie gerade getan hatte. Sie fiel ihrer Freundin in die Arme und strahlte zufrieden und voller Freude.

Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber definitiv nicht damit vor der ganzen Weltpresse – oh es gab ein reines Blitzgewitter – einfach so aus heiterem Himmel geküsst zu werden. Dennoch… irgendwo fühlte er sich geschmeichelt. Als er in die Augen seines Bruders sah, räusperte er sich und fühlte sich schon wieder sehr peinlich berührt. Er schob die Brille auf die Nase und dann kämpfte er sich durch die Reihe der Journalisten, um zu seinem Zimmer zu gelangen.

…

Raquel strahlte zufrieden und feierte mit ihrem Team die ganze Nacht. Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und den Fernseher einschaltete, staunte sie nicht schlecht. Die Bank von St. Petersburg neben dem Hotel war ausgeraubt worden. Verdächtigt wurde niemand anderes als Sergio Marquina, doch konnte man ihm nichts nachweisen, da er während des Überfalls und danach die ganze Zeit gefilmt worden war und beim Schachspiel gesessen hatte.

Raquel klappte die Kinnlade runter. Er hatte so unruhig gewirkt, so ausgewechselt wie am Tag zuvor. Es war ihr aufgefallen. Er hatte nicht wie antizipiert gespielt, sondern als würde er einfach mit dem Arbeiten, was er eben gerade fühlte. Sie schluckte. Hatte sie in seinem Blick irgendetwas lesen können, was damit zu tun hatte? Nein… hatte sie nicht. Vielleicht war das alles nur ein Zufall?

Als der Zimmerservice klopfte, ging sie öffnen, da Alicia nur stöhnend sich das Kissen mehr über den Kopf zog. „Danke.“, sagte Raquel mit einem Lächeln und sah erstaunt, dass es sich um einen Blumenstrauß handelte.

_Verehrte Miss Murillo._

_Ich möchte Ihnen zu Ihrem Sieg gratulieren. Sie haben recht, ab und an muss man etwas opfern um zu gewinnen. Sie haben gestern ihre Dame geopfert… ich möchte heute meine Sicherheit opfern._

_Sollte die weiße Dame also dem schwarzen König eine Revanche gestatten, dann sollte sie vom Hotel auf E8 den weg zum König auf C5 einschlagen._

_Verzeihen Sie, dass ich mich nicht genauer ausdrücken kann. Ich weiß allerdings, dass Sie es verstehen werden. Sollten Sie mein Angebot annehmen, dann kommen Sie bis heute um 14 Uhr. Aus… Gründen habe ich nur ein sehr kleines Zeitfenster zur Verfügung._

_Ich schenke Ihnen hiermit nochmals meine Gratulation._

_Hochachtungsvoll Sergio Marquina._

…

Natürlich hatte sie schnell herausgefunden, wo er sich aufhielt. Die Aussagen waren Koordinaten, wie beim Schach, aber auf dem Stadtplan gab es ebensolche Angaben. Tatsächlich fand sie einen Stadtplan der das Hotel auf dem Feld E8 verzeichnete, sie musste nun nur noch nach C5… ihr Finger folgte dem Weg und sie runzelte leicht die Stirn als er auf einem Park landete. Das war komisch, wenn er wirklich eine Bank ausgeraubt hatte, würde er sich doch nicht in einem Park offen zeigen, oder?

Neugierig machte sie sich auf den Weg, nachdem sie angezogen war. Alicia würde die nächsten Stunden noch im „Koma“ verbringen. Als sie also ankam und sich umblickte, war sie erstaunt viele Schachtische zu sehen. Sie ging in die entsprechende Richtung und da erblickte sie einen einzelnen unscheinbaren Mann an einem Tisch sitzen, der mit sich selbst eine Schachpartie zu spielen schien.

„Mr. Marquina?“, fragte sie und der Mann drehte sich lächelnd um. „Miss Murillo. Lassen Sie uns doch nicht so formell bleiben.“, er lächelte sanft und deutete auf sich „Sergio.“, sagte er und sah sie dann an. „Mhm… Raquel.“, als ob er das nicht schon wusste. Was sollte das hier?

Er folgte ihrem Blick und lächelte. „Ich habe unsere Partie nochmal nachgestellt… und ich muss Ihnen nochmals gratulieren. Sehr gut gespielt.“, sagte er lächelnd dann blickte er sie ruhig an. Er war innerlich gerade überwältigt und aus dem Häuschen, dass sie gekommen war, er hätte es niemals erwartet. Andrés hatte ihm die Idee gegeben.

_„Schick ihr Blumen… und dann finde einen geheimen Platz und… dann triff dich dort mit ihr… du kannst ja jederzeit Salvador Martin sein… keiner wird dich… naja okay, jeglicher Schachliebhaber wird dich erkennen, aber ansonsten… musst du dir keinerlei Sorgen machen... und die Schachliebhaber, nun die lieben Schach und ihren Großmeister, die werden dich nicht verraten.“, hatte Andres gesagt bevor er voller Glück um Sergio getanzt war. „Mi hermanito ist verliebt…, hach, dass ich das nochmal erleben darf!“  
„Ich bin nicht verliebt!“, hatte Sergio geantwortet, doch Andres hatte nur gelacht._

„Nun… Raquel ich weiß ja nicht, was…“, begann er, wurde allerdings von ihr unterbrochen.

„Haben Sie wirklich die Bank ausgeraubt?“, fragte sie neugierig und ungläubig zugleich. Er schluckte.

„Äh…. Ja.“, sagte er dann und blinzelte. Sie sah ihn fast ein wenig erschrocken an.

„Und das erzählen Sie mir einfach so?“, wollte sie mit großen Augen wissen. Sergio räusperte sich.

„Nun… ähm… ja.“, sagte er und blickte auf seine Schuhe hinab, unfähig ihr nun so in die Augen zu sehen.

Raquel war irritiert davon, dass er ihr nicht in die Augen blicken konnte.

„Ich könnte Sie bei der Polizei verraten…!“, sagte sie fast aufgebracht.

„Nun…“, ein schüchterner kurzer Blick. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie das tun werden.“, sagte er ihr Gesicht musternd und dann wieder zur Seite blickend. „Das hätten sie sonst schon getan.“

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „Stimmt.“

„Sehen Sie, außerdem… sie sind intelligent, sie lieben Strategie und Pläne… daher… naja ich hätte ein Jobangebot für sie.“, erklärte Sergio und blinzelte ehe er sie unruhig musterte.

Raquel lachte auf. „Sie… haben ein Jobangebot für mich?“, wollte sie wissen. „Was? Als Räuberin?“, fragte sie lachend und dann wurde ihr Blick ernst. „Sie…. Sie haben das gerade ernst gemeint??“

Sergio fühlte sich sehr unwohl in seiner Haut er schluckte und sah über ihre Schulter. „Ja…“

Raquels Mund blieb offenstehen.

„Ich… Es wäre nicht gefährlich. Sie würden mir lediglich bei der Ausarbeitung der Pläne helfen, versuchen Lücken zu finden und Strategien zu erarbeiten. Sie wären am Gewinn beteiligt und… das wäre es.“, sagte er und stockte, dann lächelte er leicht, „Nun… wir könnten ab und an eine Partie Schach spielen…“, schlug er dann doch noch vor.

Er sah sie ruhig an, während sie überlegte.

„Außerdem… gibt es da noch eine Sache, die wir klären müssen…“, stellte er ruhig fest.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Was sollten wir denn zu klären haben?“, fragte sie.

Er druckste herum und blinzelte. „Wieso Sie mich zum Beispiel aus heiterem Himmel geküsst haben.“, sagte er ruhig und lächelte. „Also… nehmen Sie mein Angebot an? Oder wollen Sie in einer Welt bleiben, in der Sie keine höheren Ziele mehr erreichen können?“, fragte er sie und hielt ihr die weiße Königin unter die Nase. „Weiß für ja, schwarz für nein.“, sagte er und breitete beide Hände vor ihr aus.

_Schach ist ihre Leidenschaft._ Dachte er während er nun vor ihr stand, die Hände ausgestreckt _. Allerdings spielt sie keine langweiligen Spiele. Sie liebt es außergewöhnlich. Aber… wie ist es mit der Realität und ihrem Leben? Ist mein Vorschlag dafür ZU außergewöhnlich?_

Da stand Raquel nun. Sie blickte auf seine Hände und dann… ergriff sie die Hand in der die weiße Königin lag, verflocht ihre Hände mit seinen so, dass sie beide die Dame umgriffen hielten und lächelte ihn an. Sie hatte ihre Zukunft besiegelt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein besonderes Dankeschön richte ich an Muvrillo. Du hast mich inspiriert und deine Kommentare bedeuten mir wahnsinnig viel. Danke, dass dir meine Geschichte so gut gefällt und du dich auch auf die ganzen anderen One Shots freust. 
> 
> Hier noch der Grund, warum dieses Chap so "lange" auf sich warten hat lassen: https://www.deviantart.com/smilexdlolg/art/Wicked-Game-865874329  
> In Zukunft werde ich leider nicht mehr so oft schreiben können. Bei mir stehen jetzt dann die Abschlussprüfungen an und die werden sich wohl bis März ziehen.  
> Schonmal ein riesiges "Tut mir Leid" im Voraus! Ihr gebt mir alle so viel Kraft und Energie zu schreiben - es ist das erste Mal seit mehreren Jahren, dass ich wieder so viel Freude daran habe <3333


End file.
